200 ans pour dire Je Te M
by Hisokaren
Summary: Deux mecs qui ne savent pas dire je t’aime. Deux autres qui sont lents à la comprenette. Un siècle par couple d’andouilles, ça donne, 200 ans pour dire je te M . UA n.n…


_Auteuse _: Moua ! n.n....

_Titre _: 200 ans pour dire « je te M »

_Base _: Harry Potter

_Résumé _: Deux mecs qui ne savent pas dire je t'aime. Deux autres qui sont lents à la comprenette. Un siècle par couple d'andouilles, ça donne, 200 ans pour dire « je te M ». UA n.n…

_Genre _: **Yaoï, SLASH DONC PAS D'HOMOPHOBES, Romance – Humour – UA et OOC héhé… Ben oui, parce que **_**tout le monde il est gentil**_** dans ma fic… **

_Couples _: Quelques couples, dont le HPDM et le SBRL…

_Disclaimer _: Appartiennent à JKR n.n... Edouard, Lisa et Fanny m'appartiennent.

_Statu _: **OS** (long comme d'habitude voire très long lol)

_Rating _: **M (tout petit, cela dit…)**

_Note _: Salut les p'tits loups ! Alors… Ben c'était censé être un cadeau de nowel n.n''… Mais vous me connaissez bien maintenant hein. Du coup, vu que j'ai encore une fois raté l'échéance ben… Ce sera un cadeau pour les fêtes… Héhé. En tout cas j'espère que vous avez passé un bon nowel et un bon nouvel an ! Et ah oui…

**oOo BONNE ANNEE TOUT LE MONDE !!! PLEIN DE FICS, PLEIN DE LEMON, PLEIN D'AMOUR !!!! oOo**

Bonne lecture n.n…

_**200 ANS POUR DIRE « JE TE M »**_

« Cupidon, t'es vraiment qu'un sale con ! »

« Quelle rime superbe Monsieur, félicitation. »

« Grrrrr… »

« Excusez-moi mais, je crains fort que la compréhension du borborygme animalier ne fasse pas partie de mes fonctions… »

« Grrrblmblmblm… »

« … Aussi diverses soient-elles. »

« Oh la ferme ! »

« Vocabulaire Monsieur ! »

« Edouard, _pourriez-vous_ la fermer, _s'il vous plaît _? »

« … »

Sirius s'autorisa alors un petit sourire mesquin, fier de sa répartie pleine d'un humour –_douteux_- dont Edouard, son major d'homme -_qu'il avait d'ailleurs secrètement surnommé « Kreattur » à cause de son éternel air pincé_- semblait être habitué. Le regard blasé qu'il affichait en ce moment même, le lui exprimant clairement.

« Il faudrait qu'un jour, je vous enseigne la manière d'insulter avec finesse, Monsieur. Vous avez encore de gros progrès à faire. »

« C'est ça, c'est ça, répondit Sirius le menton dans une main pendant que l'autre éludait la remarque d'un geste évasif. »

Edouard soupira mentalement, se contentant de présenter avec élégance le repas de son maître.

« Ceci étant dit, je suggère que vous commenciez à déjeuner. Autrement, cette chère Miss Lily vous fera « _bouffer _» votre « _fierté _» en commençant par vos « _couilles _» si vous arrivez une fois de plus en retard. »

« Oh ne me parle pas de ce dragon ! Et puis je m'en fiche, je suis de mauvaise humeur ! Et d'ailleurs, je n'ai pas faim, merci. J'ai l'estomac tellement noué que si j'essaie d'avaler quelque chose, je m'étoufferais sur place. »

Le major d'homme haussa un sourcil, stupéfait. D'ordinaire, il n'avait même pas le temps de soulever un couvercle que son maître se jetait sur la nourriture comme un affamé. Le voir ainsi était on ne peut plus inhabituel et perturbant.

« Quelque chose vous tracasse-t-il, Monsieur ? »

« Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? »

« Et bien, vous voir sauter un repas est très surprenant. »

« C'est juste ma mauvaise humeur qui me coupe l'appétit, c'est tout, répondit-il vaguement en détournant le regard. »

Le major d'homme reconnu immédiatement ce tic, redondant chez Sirius, qui ne pouvait signifier que deux choses. La fin de la discussion et le mensonge grossier qui venait de lui être servit. Car si voir Sirius de mauvaise humeur le matin était classé dans son livret des traditions, le voir jeûner appartenait à la catégorie des évènements rares et extraordinaires.

Cela faisait désormais plus de vingt ans qu'il travaillait pour la famille Black, et presque quinze qu'il s'occupait exclusivement de Sirius. Au bout de tant d'années d'expérience acquise, il avait rapidement compris de quoi il retournait et il ne doutait plus de la véritable source du problème. Source qui portait le doux nom de Remus Lupin, l'un de ses plus chers amis. D'autant que l'insulte fleurie dont son maître avait gratifié le dieu de l'amour précédemment, était une preuve convaincante de ce qu'il avançait.

D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, son maître avait toujours entretenu de tendre sentiments à l'égard de Remus. Des sentiments allant au-delà de l'amitié, mais qui malheureusement, ne semblaient pas émouvoir l'être aimé. Pour une raison justifiée cependant, car Sirius n'avait jamais eu le courage d'avouer son amour et le principal intéressé ne s'en apercevait donc pas. De l'avis d'Edouard, il ne devait même pas s'en douter. Et pourtant, bien que Sirius n'employât pas de mots doucereux -_ce qui était très loin d'être dans ses habitudes_- sa passion pour Remus transpirait par tous les pores de sa peau. Cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure, malheureusement Remus ne le remarquait pas.

Parfois, Edouard ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir très triste pour son maître. Cependant, conscient de sa fonction et donc des limites qu'elle lui imposait, il ne faisait aucun commentaire. Il ne se permettait de _répondre_ à son maître que lorsque celui-ci lui en donnait l'accord tacite où qu'il engageait de lui-même la discussion.

Il était temps de changer de sujet. Ainsi, il se contenta simplement de remplacer le plateau-repas par une bonne tasse de café.

« Buvez au moins ceci Monsieur. Je m'en voudrais de vous laisser affronter le «_ dragon _» sans votre dose quotidienne de caféine. »

La remarque eut l'effet escompté, et Edouard fut satisfait par le petit sourire qui étira les lèvres de Sirius. C'est à ce moment que le téléphone se mit à sonner et le major d'homme se retira pour aller répondre. Un petit instant après, il revint avec l'appareil en main, et le tendit à Sirius avec un petit sourire vacillant entre la pitié et la moquerie.

« C'est Miss Lily. »

« Quoi ? Cet espèce de dragon mal luné ? Zut ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut ? J'ai encore une demi-heure devant moi…, râla-t-il en prenant le téléphone. »

Peu après, Edouard souriait discrètement pendant que son maître se faisait littéralement incendier : « C'EST QUI LE DRAGON MAL LUNÉ ÈSPECE DE CABOT MAL

ÉDUQUÉ !??? »

**SBRLSBRLSBRL**

« Potter ! Je suis très peiné d'avoir à vous annoncer une bien désagréable nouvelle mais… VOUS ÊTES UN SOMBRE IDIOT ! »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Il savait que son tuteur de stage allait gueuler, après tout c'était quand même le cinquième qu'il avait raté. Concrètement, sa colère était entièrement justifiée, cela dit ce n'était pas la peine de réagir aussi négativement. Bon d'accord peut-être un peu, mais était-ce de sa faute si tous ses anciens directeurs de stages étaient de gros abrutis qui ne connaissent rien à la vie !

Certes le travail était important, mais pour bien travailler il fallait aussi savoir se détendre. C'est pourquoi sortir en boîte, boire un verre, se trouver un beau gosse pour passer la nuit et s'amuser étaient des activités para professionnelles utiles à toute ascension dans le domaine du travail. Évidemment, il y avait quelques petits dérapages _occasionnels_ du genre de la gueule de bois ou encore des retards répétitifs, mais il fallait savoir faire des sacrifices dans la vie et là en l'occurrence, des sacrifices indispensables.

Harry, avec toute la mauvaise fois dont il était capable, ne doutait donc pas du pourquoi de l'attitude réfractaire que ces coincés du cul de directeurs avaient eu à son égard. Après tout, quand on né « coincé du cul » on le reste. Harry en bon philosophe –_un peu hasardeux tout de même_- se disait donc très souvent qu'il y avait des choses qui ne changeaient pas dans la vie.

Un soupir agacé et un froissement de papier le sortirent de ses pensées et il se concentra sur l'homme face à lui : Son tuteur de stage, un mec vraiment sexy. Un peu plus de la quarantaine à tout casser, des yeux aussi sombres que sa chevelure, une mâchoire un peu pointue en accord avec la souplesse de ses grandes mains pâles, une petite fossette très discrète au menton et un corps très bien entretenu. Un corps un peu carré mais taillé tout en finesse qu'un tailleur noir coupé sur mesure dissimulait.

Il ne put empêcher le sourire tendancieux qui étira ses lèvres et que l'homme ne manqua pas de remarquer.

« Vous êtes vraiment irrécupérable, déclara-t-il froidement. N'avez-vous donc rien d'autres en tête que des obscénités, Potter ? Ou alors, c'est génétique ? »

Le sourire d'Harry s'élargit.

« Je crois savoir qu'à une époque ma _génétique_ comme tu dis, ne te dérangeais pas plus que ça, Sev… »

Sev' prit le temps de déposer le dossier qu'il avait en main sur son bureau et appuya son menton sur ses longs doigts croisés avant de répondre.

« Ceci est une époque révolue _Potter_, susurra-t-il. »

Harry grimaça un peu, et Severus nota distraitement que sa petite moue contrariée lui plaisait toujours autant.

« Je vous prierais donc de garder vos réflexions douteuses pour vous, conclu-t-il un peu fraîchement. »

« Pff, soupira le petit brun, tu n'es vraiment pas drôle. C'est l'influence de Malfoy senior qui t'a rendu aussi coincé ? T'es sûr qu'il t'enfonce pas un balais dans le cul quand vous baisez ? ajouta-t-il avec une pointe de cynisme toute calculée. »

Severus haussa un sourcil hésitant entre l'ennui et l'agacement. Manifestement son ancien amant semblait encore vexé qu'il ait rompu avec lui pour sortir avec Lucius.

« T'as jalousie n'a pas lieu d'être et tu le sais très bien Harry, le tutoya-t-il pour mettre plus de poids à son argument. J'ai été parfaitement honnête avec toi, et ce depuis le début, alors arrête de te comporter comme un petit morveux puéril. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, obstiné, bien qu'il sache que Severus n'ait pas tort. Il n'y avait strictement rien eu de sérieux entre eux. Juste un profond désir sexuel du côté d'Harry et le soulagement d'une frustration amoureuse quant à Severus. Harry savait depuis le début que son tuteur de stage ne c'était laissé séduire que par dépit ou autrement dit, parce que Lucius Malfoy, son ami d'enfance, ne semblait pas partager ses sentiments. Évidemment, la situation avait tourné en faveur de Severus puisque à l'heure actuelle il fréquentait le blond. Et Harry, un peu vexé et jaloux c'était retrouvé sur le banc de touche. Après tout, même s'il n'aimait pas Severus, il éprouvait de tendres sentiments à son égard et puis, mine de rien ce vieux ronchon était tout de même très doué au lit.

De son côté, le vieux ronchon en question, observait le juvénile Potter. Harry ressemblait à un jeune étalon plein de vigueur au sourire ravageur, mais au fond, il restait encore un gamin impertinent et possessif à l'excès. Il savait très bien que la jalousie du jeune homme n'était due qu'au fait qu'il ait perdu un bon amant. Harry avait toujours eu cette fâcheuse manie de vouloir marquer son territoire et ce bien que son cœur ne réponde qu'aux désirs de son corps. Confidences sur l'oreiller, Severus avait appris qu'Harry n'était que très rarement tombé amoureux et que la plupart de ses relations sérieuses, il se hasardait à employer ses termes, n'avaient été basées que sur une attirance physique profonde et son désir possession. Harry était plein de vie. Il était fougueux, actif et très intelligent malgré les apparences, mais très souvent, Severus avait l'impression d'avoir un enfant face à lui.

Certes, ils avaient couché ensemble et il avait eu l'occasion de voir le côté profondément viril et homme d'Harry, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir son ancien amant comme un petit garçon tout frétillant devant ses cadeaux de noël et s'il y avait eu du désir, il y avait aujourd'hui l'affection toute particulière d'une poule pour son poussin.

Cette pensée lui tira un petit sourire moqueur.

« Ceci étant dit, passons maintenant aux choses sérieuses… Et ôte-moi tout de suite ce sourire pervers de tes lèvres Harry où je t'enverrais jusqu'en chine pour ton prochain stage ! »

« En chine ? Hum… Ça ne me dérange pas, j'aime beaucoup les asiatiques et puis je suis certains de pouvoir dépasser la barrière de la langue, répondit-il coquin avant de se recevoir une boule de papier sur la tête. »

Il rit, alors que Severus secouait la tête de manière désespérée. Décidément… Harry ne changerait jamais. Néanmoins, le tuteur de stage avait encore une carte dans sa manche et même s'il n'était pas particulièrement adepte du chantage –_enfin cela dépendait des circonstances évidemment_- il devait se rendre à l'évidence. Cet espèce de morveux insolent avait besoin d'une bonne douche froide pour lui remettre les idées en place.

« J'ai reçu un coup de fil de tes parents ce matin, déclara-t-il sur un ton très détaché. Ils voulaient prendre un peu de tes nouvelles… Dois-je leur faire un rapport détaillé sur tes édifiantes prouesses en tant que stagiaire ? »

La menace sous-jacente eut l'effet escompté et Severus observa avec un plaisir non feint, le visage d'Harry blêmir. S'il y avait bien des personnes au monde qu'Harry n'aurait jamais le courage de contrarier, c'était James et Lily Potter, ses adorables parents. Adorables oui, pleins d'amour et d'affection pour leur fils unique, une infection de l'utérus chez Lily ne leur permettant plus d'avoir d'enfants. Harry savait combien ses parents étaient fiers de lui, et il se refusait absolument à voir la déception se peindre sur leur visage.

« C'est bon, c'est bon, tu as gagné, grommela-t-il en détournant la tête. J'arrête mes bêtises, sale sadique ! »

« Non Harry, juste agaçé que tu ne prennes jamais rien au sérieux. Ça m'ennuie franchement d'en arriver là, mais aux grands maux les grands moyens ! Donc, reprenons au début, tu n'es qu'un crétin ! »

« Pff… Honnêtement je ne sais pas ce qui te fait dire ça… »

Severus haussa un sourcil en réponse et ce geste sembla suffisamment éloquent à Harry pour qu'il détourne légèrement les yeux.

« Bon ok, j'admets que faire l'amour à la secrétaire de mon patron sur son bureau n'était pas une bonne idée, mais c'était très puéril de sa part de me renvoyer juste pour ça. »

« Harry… »

« Quoi ? se défendit-il avec véhémence. Ce n'est pas moi qui lui aie sauté dessus, c'est elle qui m'a fait du rentre dedans, et honnêtement qui suis-je pour refuser les avances d'une si jolie femme ? C'est de ma faute si elle me préférait à cet espèce de gros porcs de Fudge ? »

Et le pire… Le pire, c'était qu'il le pensait vraiment. Severus se pinça l'arête du nez, déconcerté.

« Là n'est pas la question Harry. Tu peux jouer les dépravés autant que tu veux tant que cela n'interfère pas avec ton travail ! Je ne l'admettrais plus, est-ce clair ? C'est la dernière fois que j'interviens en ta faveur lorsque tu fais une bêtise. Encore un faux-pas et je te laisse te démerder seul. Ta dernière année d'étude ne sera pas validée et cette fois, tes parents seront mis au courant ! »

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent pendant lesquelles Severus observa consciencieusement le visage d'Harry et il vit avec satisfaction dans les yeux verts, qu'il avait parfaitement saisi le message.

« Bien, reprit-il, tu as encore une chance de te racheter. Je t'ai trouvé un nouveau stage dans une entreprise renommée. C'est un vieil ami qui la dirige et il a accepté de t'employer à l'essai pendant deux semaines avant de décider si oui ou non il te gardait. »

Harry tressaillit.

« Un stage à _l'essai _? C'est n'importe quoi. »

« Dis-moi Harry, avec tes antécédents, est-ce que tu crois que tu as quelque chose à redire ? »

« … »

« Bien. Tu commences la semaine prochaine, ça te laisse tout un week-end pour te préparer. Je veux te voir à mon bureau lundi matin à la première heure et ne sois pas en retard ! Ce vieux chameau est très sympathique, mais il est extrêmement pointilleux sur les horaires. Maintenant, déguerpis ! »

Harry soupira, et lui fit un petit signe de tête avant de se retirer. Severus avait été on ne peut plus sérieux et visiblement, il n'avait pas droit à l'erreur cette fois. Il espérait juste que son nouveau patron ne soit pas aussi stupide que les précédents, autrement ça allait encore se terminer en fiasco.

« C'est déprimant, se dit-il en fermant les yeux. »

« Bah, n'y pense pas trop Harry. Il te reste encore tout un Week-end pour t'amuser et profiter de ta tranquillité avant ta mise à l'esclavage, lui lança une petite voix amusée. »

Harry se tourna vers un très beau jeune homme, charmant et adorable en tout point : Neville, l'assistant de son tuteur de stage.

« C'est censé me rassurer ? lui demanda-t-il en souriant. »

Neville se mit à rire et Harry pensa qu'il était vraiment dommage que son ami ne soit pas gay.

« Est-ce que notre cher professeur de chimie a enfin réussi à te faire peur ? »

« Peuh ! souffla Harry avec dédain. Le professeur Snape ne m'a jamais fait peur et ne me fera jamais peur non mais ! »

« Désolé Harry, mais te voir déprimé est troublant. Tu es tellement plein d'énergie d'habitude. »

Harry lui fit un sourire délicieux et fut près de lui en deux pas. Penché à son oreille, il lui murmura suavement :

« Je te trouble ? Peut-être voudrais-tu que je te fasse profiter de mon _énergie _? Qu'en dis-tu, Nev' ? »

Un gloussement lui répondit avant qu'une main ne se pose brusquement sur son visage pour l'éloigner.

« C'est très gentil Harry, mais tu n'as pas ce qu'il faut là où il le faut, non en fait, disons plutôt que tu en as trop là où il ne faut pas. Mon cœur est déjà pris et de toute façon même si j'étais gay, je ne sortirais sûrement pas avec un mec de ton espèce, ajouta-t-il avec amusement. »

« Comment ça de _mon espèce _? »

« Celle des chasseurs patentés et des prédateurs dangereux que j'appellerais animaux en rut ou plus simplement, Don Juan. »

« Ah tu me blesses, se plaignit Harry avec une main sur le cœur. Franchement, est-ce un mal de vouloir s'amuser ? Je n'ai qu'une vie malheureusement, et j'en profite comme je peux. »

Neville secoua la tête en s'éloignant pour ranger les dossiers qu'il avait en main.

« Un jour tu trouveras un garçon gentil de qui tu tomberas amoureux, en tout cas je te le souhaite. »

Harry écarquilla un peu les yeux avant de rougir et de détourner le regard.

« Mouais, ça m'étonnerais, mais si ça arrive, c'est lui qui devra tomber amoureux de moi en premier, marmonna-t-il. Bref ! En attendant le jour de mon avènement amoureux, est-ce que vous serez là Cécilia et toi à la fête de ce soir ? »

« Bien sûr, nous l'avons promis à son frère. Après tout c'est le premier anniversaire de son groupe de rock et Cécilia est très excitée par tout ça. »

« Je comprends, ça va faire plus de huit mois qu'elle n'a pas vu Blaise avec tous les concerts et la dernière tournée en Europe. »

« Oui et il lui manque énormément. D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, est-ce que tu pourrais passer nous prendre, s'il te plaît ? Ma voiture est tombée en panne hier et elle ne sera réparée que la semaine prochaine. »

« Pas de problème. Je passe vous prendre à 21H00 pétantes, répondit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre. Ah merde. Bon ce n'est pas tout, mais j'ai promis à Hermione de lui filer mes notes en économie, et si je suis en retard elle va encore me faire un caca nerveux. »

Neville ricana et lui fit la bise avant de le laisser s'en aller et de retourner à sa paperasse.

**HPDMHPDMHPDM**

Il faisait froid et de la buée sortait d'entre ses lèvres. Il avait la chair de poule, ses membres étaient un peu engourdis et sa tête tournait, faisant valser le monde autour de lui.

Ça caillait vraiment, mais concrètement il s'en foutait royalement. Il avait dû paumer son manteau quelque part en chemin, ou alors il avait oublié de le prendre avant de sortir de chez lui. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il sen foutait ! Il était bien, allongé sur le ponton en bois du quai des Ferry. Les étoiles dansaient devant ses yeux et le froid mordait un peu son corps très peu couvert, mais il était si bien.

Alors qu'il observait le ciel, une étoile filante réussi à passer le trouble de son regard et un éclat de rire suivit presque aussitôt. Il venait de faire un vœu, et quel vœu !

_Je veux qu'il m'aime. Voeu de mon veut, moi veux euh, mon vœu qu'il m'aime… Qu'il m'aime fort ! Qu'il m'aime comme moi je l'aime. _

« Fichtre ! Je n'arrive même plus à penser, déclara-t-il en gloussant. »

« Parce que tu sais penser, toi ? »

Il tourna la tête vers la personne à qui la voix moqueuse appartenait et lui tira la langue.

« Sache mon cher Potter que la merde du pigeon n'atteint pas la blanche colombe ! »

Il conclut sa réplique en tétant une nouvelle gorgée de vodka avant de retourner à la contemplation du ciel. Qu'il était beau le ciel, quand même. Son interlocuteur gloussa avant de s'allonger près de lui, posant un peu rudement sa tête sur son épaule carrée.

« Aieuh ! Merde James tu pourrais faire plus attention ! Ta la tête dure tu sais ! »

James ricana, mais ne s'éloigna pas pour autant.

« Tu déconnes ? Tout l'alcool que tu viens d'ingurgiter devrait t'avoir anesthésier pour au moins cent ans, Siri ! »

Tragédiens, Sirius lui répondit.

« Ah si seulement c'était pareil pour mon cœur… Aaahhh… Je souffre ! »

Les deux comparses éclatèrent de rire, buvant à qui mieux-mieux, contentant les gosiers en manquent d'alcool. Une autre voix plus douce, plus calme mais un peu irritée, intervint dans un soupir.

« Vous êtes complètement ivres tous les deux ! Pourquoi ais-je accepté de vous suivre ? J'aurais dû faire comme Peter et refuser de vous accompagner ! »

« Argh ! Remus ne parle pas de se sale traître, s'écria James. C'est qu'un sale lâcheur ! »

« Ouais, approuva son compagnon de beuverie avec une voix un peu cassée, oser nous abandonner à la dernière minute pour aller minaudé avec son espèce de pitbull siliconé de partout c'était vraiment… Non mais vraiment… »

« D'une traîtrise _trahissante _! conclu James en levant le poing. »

Un « ouais » retentissant ponctua la remarque rapidement suivie de deux rires glauques et d'un nouveau soupir à la limite du désespoir.

« Alice est une femme charmante, un peu caractérielle je vous l'accorde, mais charmante au demeurant. »

« Hein ? T'as dit quoi, Remy ? Demeurée ? Ouais, ça pour l'être, elle l'est ! gloussa Sirius en tétant une nouvelle gorgée. »

Remus fronça les sourcils.

« File-moi ce biberon tout de suite, espèce d'ivrogne ! dit-il en se penchant pour le lui prendre. »

« Hey ! protesta l'homme en se redressant aussitôt, faisant grogner James qui commençait à somnoler. T'es méchant ! Rend-le moi ! »

Remus mit le biberon hors de portée en levant son bras et secoua la tête fermement.

« Hors de question ! Vous avez assez bu pour ce soir ! Et puis se saouler avec un biberon de la taille d'une chope de bière c'est vraiment n'importe quoi ! Vous savez que l'alcool monte plus vite au cerveau comme ça ? Où avez-vous encore été dénicher un truc pareil ? »

Sirius croisa les bras sur son torse et fit mine de bouder, mais un grommellement agaçé de Remus lui fit rapidement changer d'avis.

« Ce sont les amis d'Harry qui nous l'ont donné, bougonna-t-il. »

« Les jumeaux, hein ? »

Sirius acquiesça brièvement en grognant un « oui » un peu ronchon.

Remus n'était pas particulièrement sévère avec eux, et n'éprouvait même aucune réluctance à ce genre de soirée, il savait s'amuser, mais il savait aussi imposer des limites quand la situation l'exigeait. Manifestement, il jugeait que le moment était venu de se calmer, après tout, ils buvaient depuis près de six heures maintenant. Remus avait et depuis toujours été leur garde-fou quand James et lui décidaient de se laisser aller. C'était un accord implicite qu'ils avaient passé entre eux et qu'ils respectaient à la lettre.

Abandonnant la bataille, Sirius ferma les yeux et se pencha légèrement en arrière, s'appuyant sur ses deux mains. Le silence se fit, et bientôt il sentit James poser sa tête sur ses cuisses et ronfler comme un bien heureux. Il baissa son visage, et scruta son meilleur ami avec un petit sourire à la fois moquer et attendrit. James était un peu surmené ces derniers temps, son entreprise lui pompait énormément d'énergie et c'est principalement pour cette raison que Lily avait décidée d'organiser cette soirée détente entre homme. Elle avait vu que son époux avait besoin de se relaxer et savait pertinemment qu'il ne le faisait réellement qu'en compagnie de ses plus anciens et chers compagnons.

« Complètement bourré celui-là, marmonna-t-il doucement. »

« Il ne tient pas l'alcool aussi bien que toi, fit Remus avec un gentil sourire. »

« Ouais… Mais je suis content. Il avait vraiment besoin de relâcher la pression, _atchoum _! Oh chiotte, renifla Sirius en s'essuyant le nez, me dit pas que j'ai attrapé froid. »

Remus ricana, mais lui couvrit rapidement les épaules avec son manteau.

« C'est de ta faute aussi. Quelle idée d'enlever ton manteau avec ce temps, crétin. »

Un frisson parcouru le corps de Sirius quand les doigts de Remus caressèrent doucement sa joue. Il bénit l'obscurité, ainsi son ami ne pouvait le voir rougir. Il le remercia dans un murmure, lui jetant un discret coup d'œil en biais.

Remus était vraiment le plus bel homme qui lui eut été donné de voir. Un visage fin, des yeux couleur noisette, des cheveux châtains et légèrement ondulés… Un corps un peu menu mais solide, Remus avait un charme délicat et discret rehaussé par la chaleur de ses sourires et la douceur de son regard. Pourtant il avait un physique banal, si on le comparait à lui. Lui qui avait toujours été un homme très beau et que les gens qualifiaient très souvent de « pure bombe ».

Sa réputation auprès de la gent féminine aussi bien que masculine n'était plus à refaire, car il était de ses hommes qui attiraient irrémédiablement les regards et les convoitises. Pour le décrire simplement, il faisait partie de la catégorie des grands bruns ténébreux au charme dévastateur et au sourire étincelant qui alimentaient aisément le plus suave des fantasmes.

Sirius était fier de son physique, mais cela le déprimait parfois, car la seule personne dont il souhaitait l'attention ne le regardait pas. Elle ne le regardait plus, en fait. Il avait toujours été beau, mais avec l'habitude Remus ne posait plus sur lui le même regard impressionné et admiratif que dans le temps. Au tout début de leur amitié, Remus était toujours un peu embarrassé en sa présence. Il rougissait souvent, détournant son regard et bégayant un peu quand Sirius lui adressait la parole, mais avec le temps cette timidité adorable qui avait fini par le séduire, c'était envolée au profit d'une assurance que Sirius appréciait certes, mais qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de détester quand Remus le regardait droit dans les yeux sans qu'aucune émotion ne trouble son regard.

Sirius regrettait l'époque où tout un tas de sentiments dansaient dans les yeux clairs de Remus quand il le regardait. Aujourd'hui, ses si jolis yeux étaient francs et insensibles à son charme et cela lui faisait mal. Parce qu'il était très amoureux de la seule personne au monde qu'il était incapable de séduire.

Un soupir inconscient sortit de sa gorge. Tout ça le déprimait vraiment.

« Sirius, quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Il tressaillit, s'apercevant qu'il se donnait en spectacle.

« Oui, oui, ça va. Je commence à fatiguer un peu c'est tout. »

« Très bien, il serait préférable de rentrer dans ce cas. »

« Non pas tout de suite, attendons encore un peu que je me dégrise un minimum. Autrement, je n'arriverais jamais à porter le sac à patate qui dort sur mes genoux jusqu'à la voiture. »

Remus gloussa, mais acquiesça d'un petit signe de tête.

« Ah quoi pensais-tu, à l'instant ? lui demanda-t-il curieux. »

« Ah, j'avais l'air de penser à quelque chose ? »

« Oui, répondit Remus en riant, c'est surprenant, mais ça peut arriver de te voir penser. »

« Je me demande comment je dois le prendre… »

« Prends-le comme ça vient. Allez dis-moi à quoi ton esprit était occupé ? »

En disant cela Remus s'était penché d'un peu trop près et Sirius, subjugué, répondit sans vraiment y réfléchir :

« À l'amour. »

Et il se tu, réalisant brusquement qu'il avait failli se laisser aller en voyant le petit sourire de connivence de son ami. Il rougit et détourna promptement son visage, cherchant rapidement une excuse pour justifier la bêtise qu'il venait de dire.

« Euh, enfin…. Je pensais à Peter et James en disant ça. Je veux dire, Peter est marié et sur le point de devenir papa d'un deuxième petit bout de chou, et James a une jolie femme et un fils génial… Enfin, voilà quoi, conclu-t-il alors que ses joues devenaient de plus en plus rouge. »

« Oh… Alors tu penses qu'il serait temps que tu te cases toi aussi ? »

« Pas vraiment… Enfin, quelque part ça me plairait mais bon… Je suis gay et même si je trouve un homme merveilleux, avoir des enfants sera très difficile. Même si aujourd'hui il n'est plus impossible pour un couple homosexuel d'adopter un enfant, la procédure est deux fois plus longue que pour un couple hétérosexuel et j'ai déjà la quarantaine. »

Remus sourit.

« Tu te crois trop vieux pour avoir un enfant ? »

« Le temps que je me trouve un amant correct et que j'entame la procédure, j'aurais probablement quatre-vingt-cinq ans, répondit Sirius avec un soupire un peu désabusé. »

Remus ne répondit rien à cela. Il connaissait le charme fou de son ami et doutait vraiment le voir finir sa vie célibataire, mais Sirius semblait chercher la perle rare et il comprenait ce sentiment. Lui aussi avait envie de trouver la femme de sa vie… Ou l'homme, peu importait. Il sentait que cette personne était proche de lui, mais il avait tellement peu d'instinct en amour qu'il était incapable de la trouver. Il était quelqu'un d'intuitif pourtant, mais il semblait qu'en amour ce sixième sens ne lui serve à rien.

James le lui disait souvent d'ailleurs : « Ah mon bon ami, tu es intelligent mais vraiment simplet en amour. Il y a une personne qui est faite pour toi, une seule… Mais tu ne la vois pas. »

Remus avait cherché pourtant… Vraiment de tout son cœur et il avait pensé avoir trouvé cette personne si formidable en Tonks, son ex-petite amie, mais il avait réalisé qu'il manquait quelque chose. Une toute petite chose qui pouvait facilement être mise de côté, mais qui pour lui était impossible à ignorer. Le petit battement de cœur soudain que l'on ne remarque pas souvent, mais qui si on y prête suffisamment d'attention, devient plus fort et plus intense à mesure que l'on regarde la personne que l'on aime. Il grandit et grandit jusqu'à ce que la tête commence à tourner et que l'esprit se fonde dans un écrin de coton tellement doux qu'on voudrait s'y blottir pour le reste de sa vie. Et ça, il ne l'avait malheureusement pas trouvé avec Tonks, ni avec personne d'autre, amants ou amantes.

Il se sentait un peu ridicule de s'attarder sur un détail comme ça, mais quelque part il était heureux de penser qu'il n'était pas le seul. Sirius semblait faire la même chose que lui. Il cherchait la personne qui lui irait parfaitement, comme l'escarpin de verre de Cendrillon. S'il y avait une personne faite pour Sirius, il faudrait qu'elle soit belle, avec _un charme délicat et discret rehaussé par la chaleur de ses sourires et la douceur de son regard_. Oui, un homme beau mais tendre et bienveillant. Un peu sévère aussi pour canaliser l'énergie un peu excessive de son ami, mais sans conteste aimant et chaleureux.

Lui, il voulait quelqu'un de fougueux, et de solide sur qui il pouvait compter et en qui il pouvait avoir une absolue confiance. Que cette personne soit belle ou non n'avait pas d'importance, mais elle devait incontestablement avoir ce petit truc qui lui mettrait l'esprit et le corps en ébullition. Un peu comme Sirius, se dit-il distraitement.

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur cette réflexion inconsciente car la voix de Sirius le sortit de ses pensées.

« C'est à ton tour d'être pensif, lui dit-il avec un sourire. »

« Je pensais à la personne faite pour moi. »

Il ne remarqua pas la soudaine tension qui raidit un peu le corps de son compagnon, ni la lueur de tristesse qui voilà brièvement ses yeux bleus.

« Ah… Ah oui ? Et… Tu as quelqu'un en vue alors ? »

« Hein ? Non, bien sûr que non, répondit-il. Pour le moment il n'y a personne dans ma vie, mais tout comme toi je me disais qu'il était peut-être temps que je me trouve un ou une petite amie à aimer. Comme James me le dit souvent, il y a quelqu'un qui est fait pour moi… Et j'espère le trouver rapidement, ce _quelqu'un_. »

Sirius n'eut pas le courage de répondre, son cœur s'étant alourdi à la mention de cette personne exceptionnelle qu'il haïssait et enviait déjà. À la place, il baissa son visage vers James et murmura plus pour Remus que pour son ami un « crétin » plein d'amertume.

« Et si on rentrait ? proposa-t-il au bout d'un moment. »

« Oui, tu as raison. Il se fait tard. »

**SBRLSBRLSBRL**

La fête battait son plein. Il y avait un monde fou et bien que la salle soit particulièrement grande pour une boîte de nuit, il était pratiquement impossible de se déplacer sans bousculer quelqu'un. Cela dit, Harry s'en fichait un peu. La musique était bonne, l'ambiance électrique, les gens heureux et l'alcool coulait à flot. Et puis, détail non négligeable, il profitait de l'espace restreint pour peloter à tout va sans être démasqué. C'était exactement le genre d'atmosphère qui seyait à son côté prédateur.

Il était là depuis quelques heures maintenant et n'avait encore personne de pendu à son bras. Pour un œil confirmé cela paraissait complètement saugrenu, mais Harry avait une bonne raison. Une raison blonde, d'un mètre quatre-vingt environ, svelte et à la chute de rein incroyable. Une raison qui portait le doux nom de Draco Malfoy, l'un des commis de service.

Harry se souvenait avec précision du moment où il l'avait aperçu slalomant entre les tables, servant avec un sourire rayonnant les différentes commandes des clients. La surprise qu'il avait éprouvée à ce moment-là était encore vive en lui, car jamais il n'aurait cru voir Draco Malfoy, héritier des chaînes d'hôtel Malfoy, s'abaisser à jouer les serveurs en boîtes de nuit. Il avait demandé à Blaise pourquoi son meilleur ami était de « l'autre côté de la barrière » et ce dernier lui avait répondu dans un éclat de rire, que c'était son cadeau d'anniversaire. Draco avait voulu marquer d'une pierre blanche la première année du groupe en leur offrant un petit show original le mettant en scène dans une situation hors norme. Si le groupe avait tout d'abord songé à un striptease chaud bouillant, il n'était pas déçu de voir le blondinet propre sur lui, vêtu d'un costume à la limite de la décence, courir dans tous les sens. Après tout Draco Malfoy n'était pas n'importe qui et le voir ainsi vêtu sortait effectivement de l'ordinaire.

« Son père va probablement en faire une syncope s'il l'apprend, avait-il ajouté d'un air moqueur. »

Harry avait souri partagé entre l'amusement et la déception de ne pas voir le fameux striptease. D'autant qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Draco soit aussi attirant. Il avait déjà eu l'occasion de rencontrer Lucius Malfoy, ce dernier travaillant parfois en collaboration avec son père et son parrain et il avait admis que Severus avait quand même bon goût. Lucius Malfoy était un homme très beau, au port altier imposant et impressionnant. Severus, mais aussi ses proches lui avaient déjà parlé de Draco en quelques occasions lui vantant ses qualités intellectuelles, mais aussi et surtout la beauté qu'il avait héritée de sa défunte mère et Harry c'était distraitement dit qu'effectivement le fils Malfoy devait être mignon. Il l'avait imaginé délicat avec un visage fin et un charme doux, mais ce soir il avait réalisé à quel point il c'était trompé.

Draco Malfoy avait des traits féminins certes, mais il dégageait une aura de virilité assez incroyable. S'il avait hérité des charmes de sa mère, il avait sans conteste hérité de la prestance naturelle de son père et le mélange était vraiment très, très attrayant. Ce qui quelque part le dérangeait un peu parce qu'il n'était manifestement pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué. Draco se faisait allègrement draguer, peloter et harponner entre deux commandes, ce qui lui mettait les nerfs un peu à vif.

Harry était comme ça. Quand il avait une proie en vue, elle lui appartenait d'office et tout comme un lion face à son festin, il se devait d'être le premier servit.

Blaise avait vu son manège et lui avait dit avec le ton un peu protecteur d'un grand frère, que Draco ne ressemblait pas à toutes ses précédentes conquêtes. Draco Malfoy avait un avis très arrêté sur la personne qu'il désirait fréquenter et Harry était loin, voire très loin de l'idéal masculin du blond. Pour avoir lui aussi été un coureur de jupons dans sa jeunesse, le blond connaissait parfaitement le mécanisme de la séduction ouvrière. Un beau gosse aguicheur au sourire renversant qui vous appâte avec un compliment bien sentit… Draco l'avait fait tant et tant de fois qu'il en était totalement immunisé et aujourd'hui, ayant appris sa leçon d'un premier amour éconduit, il répugnait à fréquenter ce genre de personne.

Bien évidemment, Harry n'était pas quelqu'un de facilement impressionnable, et il avait juste fait un sourire très motivé à Blaise qui avait soupiré en concluant son discours sur un avertissement : « Si tu t'obstines à manger salé, c'est que tu es capable de te retenir de boire » ou autrement dit, fais ce que tu veux mais assume-en les conséquences.

_J'assumerais ce que tu veux Blaise_, se dit-il alors qu'il suivait Draco, l'ayant vu un peu plus tôt sortir par la porte de service.

L'air était un peu froid dans la ruelle adjacente à la boîte de nuit, mais Harry ne s'en plaignit pas. Il faisait si chaud à l'intérieur qu'un peu d'air frais lui faisait le plus grand bien. Cela lui donnait également l'occasion de refroidir un peu ses ardeurs et de procéder ainsi avec pondération. Il se remémora ce que lui avait dit Blaise un peu plus tôt et décida d'agir en conséquence. S'il fallait séduire Draco Malfoy d'une manière originale, il le ferait. Les défis ne lui faisaient pas peur et il sentait qu'avec ce jeune blondinet, il allait beaucoup s'amuser. La nouveauté que pouvait lui apporter l'héritier Malfoy lui faisait entrevoir quelque chose d'excitant et ça lui plaisait énormément.

Un cliquetis suivit d'un bougonnement agacé lui fit tourner la tête et il le vit, adossé à un mur, sa silhouette se découpant à la faible lueur d'un vieux lampadaire. Un sourire plein de crocs étira ses lèvres et il s'approcha.

« Du feu ? proposa-t-il d'un air détaché en lui tendant un briquet déjà allumé. »

Draco se tourna vers lui et Harry déglutit. Deux yeux de la couleur du mercure le scrutaient avec méfiance, la flamme orange leurs donnant un éclat métallique impressionnant. Si Harry se sentit intimider les deux premières secondes, il se reprit très vite, souriant avec chaleur. Le regard gris hésitant, fini par se dissimuler sous deux paupières aux longs cils blonds alors que leur propriétaire se penchait pour allumer sa cigarette.

Il le remercia et sa voix donna à Harry l'impression d'avoir entendu un long soupir rauque.

« De rien, dit-il en rangeant son briquet. Tu sais que tu peux fumer à l'intérieur ? ajouta-t-il pour entamer la conversation. »

Sans un regard pour lui, le blond aspira une longue bouffée avant de lui répondre.

« Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Harry fronça un peu les sourcils. Il ne pouvait décemment pas lui dire qu'il était venu le draguer… Il se ferait sans aucun doute rembarrer.

« Je suis sortis prendre l'air, faire une pause. Il fait chaud à l'intérieur. »

« Et bien tu vois, je suis venu faire la même chose que toi. C'est fatigant de servir des cocktails à une bande de jeunots enivrés jusqu'au cou et je préfère fumer au calme. »

Harry faillit répondre que, dans ce cas, il aurait dû choisir de faire le striptease à la place, mais il se ravisa bien vite. Il n'était pas censé être au courant de cette petite info, et se dévoiler maintenant nuirait à ses intentions. Pour le moment, ce charmant blondinet n'était pas l'héritier Malfoy, mais un simple serveur.

« C'est quand même l'anniversaire des _Smashing Wizard_, plus d'une personne tuerait pour avoir ta place. »

Draco ricana.

« Je suis encore vivant, c'est que ma place n'était pas si désirée que ça, non ? »

Ce fut au tour d'Harry de ricaner.

« Sans doute, mais tout de même… »

« Quoi ? Ça te surprend vraiment ? Ce sont des stars et leur musique déchire, mais aux dernières nouvelles ils n'ont pas créé la terre en sept jours. »

« Pour certaines personnes, c'est le cas. »

Il dû le dire avec un peu trop de conviction, car pour la première fois depuis le début de leur échange, Draco tourna franchement la tête vers lui, un petit sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

« Oh, alors c'est ton cas… Je n'avais encore jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme toi. C'est bien le job de groupie, dis-moi ? »

Cette fois Harry éclata de rire.

« Pas très lucratif si tu veux tout savoir, répondit-il en se lançant dans le jeu. Cela dit, plus sérieusement, je suis un ami du guitariste. »

Une lueur amusée traversa le regard gris.

« Ah je vois, un V.I.P. C'est encore mieux, murmura le blond en détournant son visage. »

Ne sachant comment le prendre, Harry préféra ne pas relever mais au moment où il allait parler, la porte de service s'ouvrit brusquement les faisant sursauter le blond et lui.

« Dray _mon ange_, c'est bon, tu peux te tirer le patron est okay, lança une voix féminine. »

Harry se tourna et vit une femme d'une trentaine d'année environs, clope au bec et des lunettes rouges en forme d'amende sur le nez. Il se retint de grimacer face au mauvais goût évident de celle qu'il considérait comme un intrus. Un intrus qui non seulement lui gâchait son plaisir, mais qui en plus donnait la permission à sa proie actuelle de s'enfuir… Et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

« Ah oui ? Blaise est d'accord ? »

« Puisque j'te le dis _bébé_, répondit-elle avec un sourire. »

Bébé ? Cette fois, le brun ne put s'empêcher de grimacer.

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça Lisa, grogna le blond contrarié. Dis-moi comment tu as réussi à le convaincre ? C'était son ca… »

Draco n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'elle lui coupa la parole.

« Ca n'a pas été difficile, il est complètement ivre, et puis, ajouta-t-elle avec une moue satisfaite, une groupie qui faisait la queue veut prendre ta place pour pas un rond. C'est plutôt rentable, je trouve. »

Du point de vue d'Harry ça ne l'était pas du tout, mais blondinet paraissait ravis.

« Ouais, encore une conne. »

« Une conne peut-être, mais une conne qui ne coûte rien _chéri_, répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire plein de crocs aiguisés. »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

« Si tu le dis. En tout cas merci Lisa, je te revaudrais ça. C'était peut-être mon idée, mais je commençais à en avoir marre. J'ai hâte de rentrer. »

« De rien mon chou, à la semaine prochaine ! lança-t-elle avant de s'en aller. »

Draco sourit, puis éteignit sa cigarette avant de se tourner vers Harry qui, pour le coup, était entrain de bouder.

« Bon et bien merci pour le feu, mais il est temps que je rentre. Mon lit m'attend. »

Je parie qu'il serait ravis de m'accueillir, faillit répondre Harry, mais il eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que son blond tournait déjà les talons. Il écarquilla les yeux.

« Hey ! Attend, le héla-t-il précipitamment. »

Draco se tourna à demi, le fixant, intrigué.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Et bien… C'est un peu brusque de te demander ça comme ça mais… Est-ce qu'on pourrait se revoir ? Tu me plais beaucoup et… »

Il se tu de lui-même, entendant le gémissement irrité du blond. Merde, pensa-t-il, j'étais tellement pressé que j'en ai oublié mon plan. Je n'aurais pas dû être aussi direct, il va me prendre pour un cinglé.

Et il ne se trompa pas, car la réponse fut catégorique.

« Désolé, mais c'est non. »

« Écoutes, je sais que ça te paraît précipité mais… »

Draco, hermétique au ton presque suppliant d'Harry, ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir et répliqua de manière vulgaire et froide :

« Mec si tu veux te faire bouffer la réglisse, il y en a une tonne à l'intérieur qui ne demande que ça. Trouve-t-en un ou une et amuse-toi bien. Je ne suis pas intéressé, maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai envie d'aller pioncer. Ciao ! »

Sans plus de cérémonie, il planta là un Harry un peu décontenancé mais surtout très, très vexé. Ah blondinet le prenait sur ce ton hein ? Et bien, blondinet allait voir de quel bois il se chauffait ! En temps normal, Harry aurait laissé tomber. Il papillonnait peut-être à droite et gauche, mais il n'était pas le genre de personne à s'acharner après un refus. Le monde était plein de jolies fleurs à butiner, une de plus ou une de moins… Toutefois, ce principe ne s'appliquait qu'aux situations dites « faciles » ou en d'autres termes, aux cas pour lesquels il ne s'était pas foulé.

Hors avec Draco Malfoy, c'était différent. Il avait usé de nouveauté, il n'avait pas cherché à lui sauter dessus dès la première minute, en clair, il avait fait travailler ses méninges et pour quoi ? Des prunes ! Il venait de se prendre une jolie veste et son orgueil en ressortait blessé. Bien entendu, froisser l'orgueil masculin équivalait à planter une aiguille dans la patte d'un lion bien réveillé : c'était « _tesmaladeoukoua _!!! ».

Harry grogna… Il avait perdu une bataille, mais pas la guerre.

Draco Malfoy n'allait pas s'en tirer comme ça, foi de Potter !

Il ne lui laissait pas un mois, pour succomber !

**HPDMHPDMHPDM**

**Un mois plus tard donc… **

« Ah oui ? Les enchères sont montées jusque-là ? C'est incroyable ! … Hein ? Bien sûr que oui ! J'ajoute le double de ce que j'avais proposé au début… Ne t'inquiète pas, Lily est aussi excitée que moi par tout ça… Oui, oui. Merci et surtout tiens-moi au courant, hein ? … D'accord à plus tard. »

James raccrocha le combiné du téléphone avec un sourire, sans remarquer le regard interrogateur de Sirius.

« De quoi parlais-tu avec ce vieux Dumbledore ? Tu as l'intention d'acheter quelque chose aux enchères ? »

« Ah euh… Oui, oui si on veut, répondit-il avec un sourire un peu contrit. »

S'il lui avouait la véritable raison de son coup de téléphone, Sirius en ferait certainement une syncope. Mieux valait garder cela secret jusqu'à la fin des _négociations_. Il décida d'éluder le sujet en avalant la dernière bouchée de son sandwich et heureusement, Sirius ne sembla pas remarquer son trouble préférant se concentrer sur quelque chose de plus intéressant.

Cela faisait dix minutes que Remus était arrivé et aussi qu'il discutait avec Fanny, la nouvelle assistante de sa secrétaire.

« Chu 'chevraich charrété chiriuch chu fa hinir ar aich chuer… »

« Et toi tu devrais finir ce que tu as dans la bouche avant de parler. »

James roula des yeux, mais suivit les conseils de son ami. Il jeta l'emballage de son sandwich et s'essuya les mains avant de reprendre.

« J'ai dit, tu devrais arrêter, tu vas finir par les tuer. Calme-toi et mange. »

Sirius grogna, mais consentit à détourner son regard.

« Ça m'énerve c'est tout, grommela-t-il. Ça se voit pourtant que cette espèce de punk est en plein plan drague, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il ne la repousse pas ! Remus est là pour déjeuner avec **nous** et pour une fois qu'on arrive à se caser dans son emploi du temps de Maître de conférence, il ne trouve pas mieux que de se faire embobiner, et avec le sourire en plus, par cette petite conne ! Et avec Peter qui est en retard c'est la cerise sur le gâteau, ajouta-t-il mordant rageusement dans son éclair au chocolat. »

Petite pâtisserie innocente, qui n'appréciant pas du tout la brutalité du brun se vengea en éjectant consciencieusement sa crème chocolatée sur le costume bleu marine du brun.

« Merde ! s'exclama-t-il en se levant brusquement. »

« Je t'avais dit de te calmer non ? gloussa James. »

« Oh ca va ! C'est vraiment pas ma journée aujourd'hui, grogna le brun en fusillant la pâtisserie du regard. »

« Au lieu de t'exciter comme ça, tu devrais aller faire un tour aux toilettes et nettoyer ça. »

Toujours ronchon, Sirius jeta l'éclair dans la corbeille à papier avant de tourner les talons et de se diriger vers la petite salle de bain, dont il claqua la porte avec rage. James soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. À chaque fois que Sirius perdait son calme, il fallait qu'il se défoule sur tout et n'importe quoi. En général ça lui retombait toujours dessus, mais et même s'il l'avait compris, son meilleur ami s'entêtait quand même.

Tout comme le fait de ne pas vouloir avouer ses sentiments à Remus, se dit James alors qu'il le regardait rire avec Fanny. Elle avait commencé à travailler il y a seulement deux jours alors évidemment, il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui dire que Remus était chasse gardée. Un « merde » furieux lui arriva aux oreilles et il soupira de nouveau en se disant qu'il devrait le faire très, très vite.

Il connaissait Sirius depuis très longtemps maintenant, et ils étaient suffisamment proches pour qu'on les qualifie de frères de sang, mais parfois il avait vraiment du mal à le comprendre. Cela faisait des années que Sirius éprouvait plus que de l'amitié pour Remus, pourtant il s'obstinait à garder ses sentiments pour lui. Ce n'est pas que Sirius n'essayait pas de séduire Remus, dieu seul sait combien de fois il l'avait fait en vain. C'est juste qu'il refusait catégoriquement de lui avouer clairement son amour pour lui. Un simple « Je t'aime Remus » règlerait la situation, mais Sirius trop timide ou trop idiot sans doute, persistait à penser que c'était beaucoup trop direct et que cela ferait fuir Remus plutôt que l'attirer à lui.

Bien évidemment, James pensait tout le contraire. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul puisque Lily et Harry avaient la même opinion que lui, mais Sirius étant Sirius les choses ne bougeaient pas d'un poil. Il se contentait alors d'observer son fatigant meilleur ami se vautrer à chaque tentative infructueuse et surtout de soupirer face à un Remus gentil, mais complètement et définitivement aveugle. Car Remus trop habitué au charme dévastateur de Sirius semblait prendre cela comme une marque d'amitié plutôt qu'une marque d'intérêt réel.

Sur ce point-là, son professeur d'ami soi-disant très intuitif était aussi crétin que Sirius.

« Deux abrutis intergalactiques, marmonna James en levant un sourcil blasé. »

« Argh ! Fichu costume, fichu robinet, fichu éclair au chocolat, fichu monde de meeeeerrrddddeeeuuhhhh !!!! lui parvint la voix furieuse de Sirius à travers la porte de la salle de bain. La prochaine fois, je prends un éclair au café !!!! »

« Comme si ça allait changer quelque chose, gloussa-t-il doucement. Sirius, tu n'es vraiment qu'un id… »

Mais il se tu brusquement, ses yeux légèrement écarquillés regardant la porte close. Un sanglot avait traversé le bois… Impossible et pourtant, James se leva et jetant un coup d'œil vers Remus heureusement toujours occupé, il se dirigea discrètement vers la salle de bain. Un léger « Remus » larmoyant se fit entendre et cette fois James ne put nier l'évidence. Sirius pleurait.

Il caressa le bois de la porte et posa son front dessus. Manifestement, son ami avait fini par craquer. Rien d'étonnant à cela puisque ça faisait des années qu'il retenait chaque émotion au plus profond de lui, refusant plus par fierté qu'autre chose de les exposer au grand jour.

« Ton orgueil te perdra, murmura James. »

Il allait frapper à la porte quand celle-ci s'ouvrit en grand. La tête baissée et sans lui jeter le moindre regard, Sirius fila à travers la pièce ramassant rapidement ses affaires avant de s'en aller en lui lançant un simple « Désolé, je rentre me changer. ». James allait le suivre, mais un Remus surpris entra.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il inquiet. Je viens de voir Sirius partir comme s'il avait le diable à ses trousses et il ne m'a même pas adressé un regard. Il est malade ? »

James passa une main sur son visage avant de s'ébouriffer les cheveux.

« Bande de crétins. »

« Hein ? »

Prenant une profonde inspiration, il leva un poing en l'air et les yeux brillants de détermination, décida que cette fois s'en était assez. Il allait mettre son nez là où Sirius ne voulait pas, mais cette situation n'avait que trop duré. S'il la laissait entre les mains de ses deux idiots d'amis, il y en avait encore pour des années voire des siècles. Il convaincrait Sirius de tout avouer à Remus, dusse-t-il employer des moyens vénaux pour cela.

Un rire guttural très effrayant sortit de sa gorge et Remus recula d'un pas, perplexe. Entendre le rire sadique de James n'augurait rien de bon car cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : il allait faire quelque chose de très sournois et probablement d'interdit. Qu'avait bien pu faire Sirius pour que James en arrive là ?

**SBRLSBRLSBRL**

« Est-ce qu'on peut s'avoir pourquoi tu t'es habillé comme si tu allais à un défilé de mode ? »

Harry se retourna saluant Severus d'un grand sourire.

« Range-moi ce sourire plein de crocs, je vois où tu veux en venir. Tu viens encore proposer à Draco de sortir avec toi, dit-il en levant un sourcil ennuyé. J'admire ta ténacité Harry. Tu es désespérant et complètement ridicule, mais j'admire ta persévérance. Lucius aussi d'ailleurs et tu l'amuses tellement qu'il souhaiterait presque te voir gagner contre son fils. Il n'a jamais vu Draco aussi motivé à fuir quelqu'un de toute sa vie. »

Harry grogna pour la forme et répliqua en se frottant presque les mains.

« Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps. Draco tombera dans mes bras aujourd'hui et là… »

« Et là, rien du tout mon cher Harry, coupa Severus. Parce que comme je te l'ai dit, Draco te fuit comme la peste et Lucius, pour une fois, a eu pitié de son fils. Il faut dire que l'air de bête traquée de Draco a fait pencher la balance. Du coup il l'a envoyé _quelque part_ pour toute la journée. »

« Hein ? s'exclama Harry. C'est pas vrai ! Mais comment saviez-vous que je devais venir déposer un dossier aujourd'hui et où est passé Draco ? »

Severus eut un sourire moqueur, ce qui irrita notre petit brun.

« Ton patron a téléphoné pour dire à Lucius qu'il manquait une page du protocole et que par conséquent, vu que tu étais déjà parti, il la lui enverrait par fax. Il avait l'air très amusé au téléphone. Quant à Draco, comme si j'allais te le dire, non mais. »

Très contrarié Harry croisa les bras sur son torse.

« Si même Dumbledore se met contre moi, je me demande bien comment je vais gagner ! Ce n'est vraiment pas juste, vous êtes tous du côté de Draco. Vous avez fait un pari ou quoi, pour autant vous acharner sur moi ? »

Severus répondit par un nouveau sourire railleur et Harry écarquilla les yeux, interdit.

« C'est pas vrai ! s'écria-t-il en gesticulant. Vous avez _vraiment_ tous parié ? Mais c'est… C'est…. Bon sang, je comprends maintenant tous les « bon courage Harry » qu'on m'a lancés dès mon arrivée. Oh seigneur, pourquoi tant de haine envers une pauvre âme innocente comme moi ? »

« Pauvre, je veux bien, mais innocente, je ne crois pas, releva le tuteur de stage. »

« Mouais. Vous êtes combien à parier, dis-moi ? »

« Beaucoup, dont Dumbledore, Lucius et moi-même et oh, tes parents également, répondit-il amusé. »

Harry en fut choqué.

« Quoi ! Même papa et maman ont pris part à cette connerie ? J'y crois pas, mais comment en est-ce arrivé là ? »

« Tes déboires sentimentaux sont devenus très rapidement célèbre notamment parce que tu manques de discrétion. Je te l'ai déjà dit pourtant, mais va savoir ce qui se passe dans le dédale obscur qu'est ta cervelle. »

« Parce que c'est de ma faute maintenant ? bougonna Harry irrité. Bon sang ! Je me saigne à la tâche et vous trouvez juste le moyen de m'enfoncer, bande de rapiats ! »

« En parlant de te _saigner à la tâche_, tu devrais songer à une autre approche si tu veux vraiment avoir Draco, répondit Severus en ayant délibérément occulté le terme de rapiat. »

« Et comment je fais hein ? Il me fuit constamment, et me jette à chaque fois. J'ai tout essayé, tout ! Le chantage, le baiser volé, les fleurs, les billets pour la finale du tournoi de basket, les lettres enflammées et même, **même** les poèmes et les sérénades au clair de lune. Résultat des courses, j'ai reçu une claque, j'ai eu mon service trois pièces abîmé, je me suis piqué avec les roses, il a été à la finale avec Blaise et j'ai failli me faire arrêter pour tapage nocturne ! Ça ne lui fait rien de me voir me démener comme ça pour lui ? Avec tout ça je ne lui plais toujours pas ? »

Severus retint un rire tout en regardant Harry qui continuait de s'agiter et pester dans le couloir. Bien sûr que tu lui plais abrutit, pensa-t-il, mais ça je suis le seul à le savoir.

Et oui, contrairement à ce qu'Harry pensait, Draco était déjà tombé sous son charme. Severus se demandait d'ailleurs sincèrement comment son filleul, si sélectif dans le choix de ses amants d'habitude, pouvait avoir été séduit par Harry ? Ce n'était pas une question de physique car Harry était très beau, mais plutôt de comportement. D'ordinaire les amants de son filleul étaient tous très élégants, calmes et avec de très bonnes manières. Harry était tout le contraire. Insolent, impétueux, remuant… C'était peut-être _ça_ qui avait fait craquer Draco après tout. Ou alors toutes ses tentatives désespérées de séduction que le blond trouvait certes ridicules mais -_allez savoir pourquoi ?_- adorables.

Seulement Draco refusait de céder tant qu'Harry aurait cet air de bête sauvage assoiffée de sang quand il le regardait. Mine de rien, c'était plutôt effrayant. Honnêtement qui voudrait s'approcher d'un Gozilla en manque ?

Les fleurs qui avaient fanées étaient suspendues au-dessus de la table de chevet. Les billets qu'il n'avait pas utilisés parce que Blaise et lui avaient déjà prévu d'aller voir le match ensemble, ainsi que les lettres et les poèmes étaient précieusement gardés dans un petit coffret en bois d'ébène. La sérénade, Draco la fredonnait parfois, un petit sourire enchanté sur les lèvres. Le séjour au poste de police n'avait été qu'une petite déviance due à la frayeur d'une des bonnes de la maison. Harry ne s'en était probablement pas aperçu, mais il chantait comme un cochon qui agonise et de tels couinements à minuit passé, pouvaient prêter à confusion…

Bien sûr, Harry ne savait rien de tout ça, et il ne saurait rien tant qu'il persisterait à foncer comme un bourrin sans tenir compte des sentiments de Draco.

« Tu sais, lança Severus sans se préoccuper de la tirade enflammé de son interlocuteur, Draco ne veut pas d'un Don Juan, mais d'un prétendant normal et sincère. »

« Mais je suis normal et je suis sincère ! protesta Harry avec véhémence. Sinon pourquoi je continuerais de m'acharner comme ça hein ? Un mec normal aurait déjà abandonné ! »

Quelque part… Severus dû avouer qu'Harry n'avait pas tort, mais là n'était pas la question.

« Décidément, tu ne comprends rien à rien, soupira-il. Tu es intelligent et pourtant tu continues d'agir comme un gamin borné. La seule raison pour laquelle tu poursuis Draco c'est parce qu'il te repousse. Je suis même certain, que tu n'es pas réellement attiré par lui. »

« De quoi parles-tu ? Bien sûr que je suis attiré par Draco. C'est un beau mec, répliqua-t-il comme si son ex-amant venait de dire une énormité. »

« Quand je dis « _attiré _» Harry, je ne parle pas du physique mais de tes sentiments pour lui. Draco te plait-il suffisamment pour que tu envisages d'avoir une relation sérieuse avec lui ou veux-tu simplement l'avoir par orgueil ? »

Harry se figea aussitôt, les yeux légèrement arrondis derrière sa fine paire de lunette. Il avait failli répondre avec verve que son désir pour Draco était une évidence, mais il n'avait pas pu. Tout simplement parce qu'il venait de réaliser qu'en fait, Severus avait tort.

S'il avait décidé de séduire le blond c'était d'abord parce qu'il avait un joli postérieur et ensuite, parce que ce dernier l'avait repoussé et puis le jeu se faisant, il avait fini par s'enliser dans une espèce de routine grotesque qui avait même engendré des paris. Il ne voyait pas Draco comme un délicieux jeune homme mais comme une cible à atteindre.

Le problème… Le problème c'est que tout ça c'était au début. C'est ce qu'il ressentait au début, car il venait de s'apercevoir qu'en réalité, s'il persistait tellement à courir après Draco, c'est parce qu'il en avait franchement envie. Il courtisait Draco parce que ça lui plaisait et ce même s'il se prenait de monumentaux vents. Il n'était plus dans le camp des sadiques mais des masochistes, parce qu'il aimait ça. Il voulait le blond… Il le voulait vraiment, et ce constat le rendit bêtement heureux.

Il aurait pu se sentir effrayé mais savoir que pour une fois quelqu'un lui plaisait _pour de vrai_ était grisant. Un peu étrange mais définitivement grisant. Un sourire ravi se dessina sur ses lèvres sans qu'il n'en ait conscience, faisant lever un sourcil perplexe à Severus. Harry avait le regard un peu vague et les joues rouges. À quoi cet imbécile pouvait-il bien penser ? Il allait lui poser la question quand il le vit lever un poing en l'air, le regard brillant de détermination avant de glousser d'un air absolument terrifiant.

« Vive le masochisme ! s'écria-t-il avant de tourner les talons et de partir sans cesser de s'esclaffer. »

Immobile, Severus le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse au coin d'un couloir. Une goutte de sueur coulait le long de sa tempe alors que son esprit, _un peu_ perturbé par la réaction de son ancien amant, essayait de se convaincre que « non, Harry n'a pas perdu la boule, voyons. ».

S'il avait également été témoin de la même scène que Remus Lupin, son confrère, il aurait sans aucun doute déclaré que la débilité –_ou la détermination selon Remus_- était assurément congénitale chez les Potter.

**HPDMHPDMHPDM**

« Aïe ! Mais merde à la fin ! Tu fais chier saloperie de bouquet à la con ! Pourquoi au nom du ciel, tu refuses de tenir dans ce vase ? Ce n'est pas bien compliqué pourtant non ? Crétines de fleurs ! Aïe ! C'était pas la peine de me piquer ! »

_Encore_, ajouta mentalement Edouard alors qu'il regardait son maître se battre avec les roses et le jeune Harry s'esclaffer. Ils lui avaient pourtant proposé leur aide, mais Sirius froissé dans sa fierté avait prestement refusé, prétextant qu'un simple bouquet à la noix ne viendrait pas à bout du dernier mâle viril de la famille Black. Ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là… Toujours était-il que son mâle viril de maître se faisait mâter par ledit bouquet. En même temps, Edouard pouvait comprendre l'état d'énervement de son maître, dû à l'injonction magistrale de Monsieur Potter.

James Potter avait débarqué en plein milieu de l'après-midi, agrippant son maître par la chemise avant de le plaquer contre un mur et de lui ordonner sans plus de cérémonie de donner un « _putain _» de rendez-vous à ce « _putain _» de Remus afin de lui avouer **clairement** ses « _putains _» de sentiments, autrement il allait lui donner un « _putain _» de coup de pied sur son « _putain _» de popotin, et plus vite que ça « _putain _».

Beaucoup de « putains » pour pas grand-chose avait songé Edouard à ce moment-là, car Sirius avait simplement grogné et snobé son meilleur ami. Apparemment, grand mal lui en fit, car James Potter s'était penché à son oreille pour lui murmurer il-ne-savait quelles paroles obscures et aussitôt après, son maître s'était mis à trembler et avait finalement acquiescé de vifs mouvements de tête. Il n'en avait pas cru ses yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'il croise le regard brûlant d'exaspération et de détermination du tyran. Il en avait été secoué jusque dans ses petites chaussettes repassées le pauvre major d'homme.

« Ah ! Maudit bouquet de fleurs de aïe ! Okay, tu veux la guerre ? Tu vas l'avoir saleté ! »

« Parrain, abandonne, t'es trop nul ! »

« Jamais ! J'aurais sa peau, foi de Black ! »

« Ouais, au rythme où tu vas, tu vas _vraiment_ finir par avoir la peau de ce pauvre bouquet. »

« Ah tais-toi filleul indigne ! »

Edouard abandonna son maître à ses occupations et retourna à la cuisine, non sans frémir. Il avait heureusement réussi à le convaincre de lui laisser la charge du dîné, autrement, la soirée se serait très certainement terminée aux urgences. Sirius avait un goût certains pour la décoration, mais de bien piètres connaissances en matière de cuisine. Toutefois, une question trottait dans l'esprit du major d'homme. Qu'avait bien pu dire James Potter pour que son maître capitule aussi facilement ? Le savoir servirait sûrement à lui faire comprendre une bonne fois pour toute, que les bacs à linges sales pour les chemises blanches et celles de couleurs n'étaient pas là par hasard.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Après sa discussion avec Severus, Harry avait éprouvé le besoin de parler à quelqu'un de sûr. Ses parents, ses amis et Remus avaient tous leurs noms barrés d'une croix rouge. Les uns avaient parié sur son dos, les autres étaient incurablement nuls en matière de relations sentimentales. Ne lui restait donc que Sirius. Certes, il avait lui-même quelques difficultés côté cœur, mais Harry n'était pas là pour parler d'amour. Il voulait le conseil d'un pro en matière de séduction et Sirius, connu pour le nombre incalculable de femmes évanouies à son simple passage, était l'homme de la situation. Enfin, si situation il y avait puisque son parrain semblait plus préoccupé par son bouquet de fleurs que par ce qu'il lui disait.

« Sirius tu m'écoutes ? demanda-t-il pour la troisième fois en une demi-heure. »

« Hein ? Oui, oui Harry, je t'écoute. »

Le jeune homme leva un sourcil circonspect, mais poursuivit tout de même.

« Okay, alors je te disais que ce mec était fatigant. »

« Hum. »

« Je veux dire, il devrait savoir non ? Il devrait avoir comprit depuis le temps que je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus honnête. Enfin non, pas vraiment parce que ça c'était au début, mais maintenant j'ai changé et je voudrais qu'il le sache, mais je ne sais pas comment faire. J'en ai marre, je ne sais jamais sur quel pied danser quand il s'agit de lui. Enfin je sais, mais je n'en suis pas sûr en fait… »

« Hum… »

« Sirius, est-ce que tu m'écoutes vraiment ? »

« Oui, oui je t'écoute, dit-il tout en s'occupant encore de son bouquet. »

Harry croisa les bras d'un geste irrité. L'intérêt que lui portait son parrain semblait plus que limité.

« Bien, alors qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ? »

Sirius se redressa.

« Que tu voulais emmener ta dernière conquête danser, mais que tu ne savais pas danser. »

Haussement de sourcil désapprobateur derrière une paire de lunettes rondes -_en fait ça ne semblait pas limité, ça l'était carrément_- et Sirius fit un petit sourire contrit en ajoutant au petit bonheur la chance…

« Ou alors l'inverse ? »

Harry poussa un profond soupir et rejeta sa tête en arrière, l'appuyant sur le dossier du canapé. Sirius décida alors de laisser de côté son bouquet pour se consacrer plus sérieusement de son filleul.

« Je suis désolé Harry, mais j'ai l'esprit préoccupé en ce moment. »

Harry lança un bref coup d'œil autour de lui et, la décoration de la pièce, des bougies parfumées à la table royale posée au centre, le fit sourire. Ce n'était probablement pas aujourd'hui qu'il aurait un conseil avisé, mais bon… Il n'y pouvait rien. Son parrain était amoureux.

« Ça va faire un peu plus de dix ans que tu as l'esprit préoccupé. »

« Je sais, je sais… Mais il est tellement bête qu'il ne comprend rien à rien ! »

« Bien, dans ce cas pourquoi t'acharnes-tu encore à la jouer subtil ? D'autant que, d'après ce qu'Edouard m'a dit tout à l'heure, même papa te la conseillé, enfin hurlé serait le mot juste. Saute lui dessus et n'en parlons plus ! En fait, non. Saute-le tout court et parlons de mes problèmes à moi ! »

Sirius gloussa.

« Tu rames à ce point-là ? »

« Ramer ? Non, là je suis carrément entrain d'écoper. Bien que ma situation ait l'air d'être moins dramatique que la tienne. »

« Ouais, moi je coule, je me noie… Presque. »

Ils eurent le même sourire de connivence. L'homme ne comprend son prochain que s'il est dans la même merde, disait Jésus… Ou alors c'était un chinois ? Peu importe.

« Je te le dis parrain, dit lui franchement que tu l'aimes. Ensuite tu le retournes, tu l'enfournes et tu le caramélises comme une tarte Tatin ! »

Sirius plissa son nez.

« Déjà la tarte Tatin tu la retourne à la fin, ensuite rappelle-moi de ne jamais manger celles que tu cuisineras à l'avenir et enfin, pourquoi n'appliques-tu pas toi-même tes propres conseils ? »

« Mais je ne l'aime pas… Enfin, pas encore du moins. Je veux d'abord sortir avec lui avant de voir si je pourrais tomber amoureux… Enfin je pourrais hein, mais là je ne veux pas sauter les étapes. Un problème à la fois. De toute façon, le retourner j'ai déjà essayé et j'ai dû porter une coque pendant trois jours. Et puis bon, t'a compris l'idée générale non ? »

« Oui mais non merci, je passe mon tour. Vu comment tu t'y prends, je ne crois pas que ce soit la meilleure chose à faire. »

« Ça veut dire quoi ça ? »

« Ça veut dire que bien que tu lui fasses un rentre dedans monstrueusement voyant et à la limite de la bienséance, ta conquête n'a pas l'air charmé… Alors dit moi pourquoi je devrais écouter les conseils d'un pied en la matière ? »

Harry rougit et grogna un peu vexé.

« Mais ça n'a rien à voir ! Et puis c'est lui le crétin dans l'histoire. Il pense encore que je n'en veux qu'à son petit cul. »

« Et il aurait tort de le penser ? »

« Bien sûr ! Enfin… Pas vraiment, même si je suis certains qu'il aimerait _ça_… »

Le « ça » dans l'esprit d'Harry, se traduisant aisément par toute une flopée diverse et variée de termes et actions exagérément obscènes. Sirius grimaça franchement.

« Et tu réussis à emballer avec une attitude comme la tienne ? »

« Ouais ben, ça fonctionne bien mieux que de le faire avec des fleurs en tout cas, répliqua Harry en jetant un coup d'œil moqueur sur le bouquet de roses qui trônait maladroitement dans le vase sur la table. »

« Ce n'est pas comme si je courrais plusieurs lapins à la fois, _moi _! maugréa Sirius, piqué au vif. Je me souviens qu'à une époque, le chaud lapin que tu es, avait pour habitude de séduire plusieurs personnes en même temps, soi-disant pour augmenter la rentabilité de tes efforts. »

« Oui bon, mais ça c'était avant. Aujourd'hui, il n'y a que lui, murmura-t-il en rougissant. »

Un petit silence s'en suivit. La surprise de Sirius n'était pas feinte. Harry était-il vraiment sérieux, cette fois ?

« J'ai du mal à le croire, finit-il par dire en se levant pour remettre le bouquet de fleur en place. Tu m'avais pourtant dit que Snape –_il grimaça_- c'était dans la poche non ? »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et poussa un profond soupir découragé.

« Severus c'était il y a longtemps parrain, suis un peu ! »

Parrain qui eut du mal à cacher sa joie. Il n'avait jamais apprécié et accepté le fait que son cher filleul fréquente de manière intime ce vieux serpent rabougri de Severus Snape. Il tourna vers Harry un visage satisfait.

« Tu l'as enfin lâché ! lança-t-il heureux. Je suis fier de toi. »

« Non c'est lui qui m'a lâché, répondit Harry. Il avait, disons, un sérieux faible pour un aristocrate blond, élégant et foutrement séduisant. »

« Qui ça ? »

« Un blond arrogant et sérieusement atteint du syndrome de narcisse, rectifia le brun en plissant les paupières, blasé. »

« Draco ? demanda-t-il surpris. Mais je croyais qu'il était son parrain. Décidemment, Servilo est _vraiment_ un type bizarre. »

Et toi tu es un idiot, pensa Harry alors qu'il secouait la tête, ne pouvant toutefois s'empêcher de faire un sourire coquin. Le couple auquel venait de penser son parrain était plutôt intéressant, si l'on omettait le lien presque familial.

« Pas le fils parrain, le père. Severus sort avec Lucius Malfoy, enfin. »

« Aaah Okay… Quoique… Ça fait toujours de lui quelqu'un de bizarre. Je veux dire, qui au nom du ciel –_mis à part Servilo évidemment_- pourrait s'intéresser à un Malfoy ? »

Sous-entendu Lucius, tout court. Sirius avait toujours eu un problème avec le patriarche Malfoy. Ils se connaissaient depuis le bac à sable et ne s'étaient jamais entendus à cause d'une sombre histoire de sucette volée, selon James.

Harry gloussa.

« Malfoy père je ne dis pas, mais le fils… »

« Comment ça ?! Ce gamin prétentieux et aussi maigrelet qu'une baguette de pain ? »

« Parrain, arrête avec la mauvaise foi ! Je comprends que tu ne supportes pas les _Malfoy_, mais soit un peu honnête. Tu sais très bien que Draco est un pur canon. »

Sirius détourna les yeux, agaçé.

« Je l'admets, grommela-t-il mécontent, Draco est vraiment un très beau jeune homme. M'enfin, tant que tu ne lui cours pas après, tout va bien. »

L'absence de réponse de la part d'Harry, le fit rapidement se retourner.

« Normalement, là tu devrais dire : « Mais bien sûr parrain, qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je pourrais un jour m'intéresser à l'héritier de l'aristocrate le plus ignoble du monde entier et même plus, de la galaxie ? » Harry… »

« Euh… »

« Tu veux dire que ta dernière conquête, enfin ta _presque_ conquête c'est, Draco Malfoy ? s'exclama Sirius en écarquillant les yeux. »

« Oui, et alors ? »

« Comment ça, _et alors _? Après Snape un MALFOY ? Tu comptes me faire mourir avant l'heure ou quoi ? Je te préviens, je n'ai pratiquement rien à te léguer, alors tu peux arrêter tout de suite d'essayer de me tu… »

« Parrain, soupira Harry amusé, ne dit pas de bêtise ! »

Sirius grogna et Harry se leva pour lui planter un baiser sur la joue.

« Ne t'en fais pas… Je vais le mâter ce petit blond et il va bientôt me manger dans la main. Allez, je m'en vais, bonne chance avec Remus. »

Sur ces mots, le jeune homme quitta la pièce avec un petit signe de la main, sans voir le sourcil incrédule que Sirius venait de lever.

« J'ai pourtant l'impression que c'est toi qui rampe à ses pieds mon cher filleul, lança-t-il suffisamment fort pour qu'Harry, qui venait de fermer la porte, l'entende. »

Il sourit au son d'un grognement étouffé et poussa un cri de victoire alors que le maudit bouquet de fleur tenait ENFIN en place. Maudit bouquet de fleur qui s'effondra de nouveau quand un Harry rancunier ouvrit la porte pour la refermer dans un claquement sonore.

« Sale gosse, grogna Sirius en entendant son filleul ricaner dans le couloir. »

**SBRLSBRLSBRL**

Le début de soirée, c'était relativement bien passé. Il avait réussi à tout finir dans les temps et lorsque Remus avait sonné à la porte, tout était feint prêt. Il avait accueilli son invité avec un sourire un peu crispé, puis l'avait invité à boire un apéritif en attendant le dîner. Si au début l'ambiance avait été un peu tendue, elle c'était nettement amélioré depuis.

Remus et lui avaient discuté de tout et de rien, riant et plaisantant comme de bons enfants. Sirius avait apprécié la manière dont Remus l'avait complimentée sur la décoration. Il faut dire qu'il avait vraiment sortit le grand jeu, et que l'élu de son cœur remarque ses efforts lui réchauffait la poitrine. Il fallait absolument que tout se déroule pour le mieux, avant qu'il ne fasse le grand saut et qu'il lui avoue ses sentiments.

Remus devait se sentir bien et surtout, comprendre petit à petit que ce dîner n'avait rien d'amical, bien au contraire. Sirius, bien que forcé, voulait faire sa déclaration dans une atmosphère calme et romantique. Il ne voulait pas effrayer son ami et surtout, s'il devait être repoussé à la fin de cette soirée, il voulait en faire quelque chose de mémorable. Pour lui et Remus, évidemment.

Ils discutaient dans le petit salon, quand Edouard vint les chercher avant qu'il ne serve le repas. Sirius, en bon gentilhomme, proposa son bras à Remus qui accepta avec un petit gloussement surpris. Il l'accompagna jusqu'à la table et l'y installa avec la galanterie propre à tout homme amoureux voulant charmer son partenaire.

« Tu sais si nous n'étions pas amis, je croirais que tu essayes de me séduire, lança Remus en riant. »

Sirius tressaillit et rougis.

« Tu… Tu trouves ? »

« Et bien –_Remus caressa la nappe blanche d'un geste lent_- tout d'abord tu m'accueilles avec une révérence et un joli sourire charmeur, ensuite tu m'offres un verre dans un petit salon parsemé de bougies puis tu m'invites à une table parée de couverts magnifiques et maintenant Edouard qui apporte le dîner et le vin, dit-il alors que le major d'homme arrivait en poussant un chariot. »

Sirius ne répondit pas, attendant patiemment que son major d'homme finisse de les servir avant de prendre congé.

« Merci Edouard, je saurais m'occuper du reste, tu peux aller te reposer maintenant. »

Le major d'homme voulut demander confirmation, mais préféra quitter la pièce en silence. Il sentait la nervosité de son maître et il comprenait parfaitement son désir de tranquillité. Ce soir était le soir le plus important de sa vie et Edouard, bien qu'il se soit promis de ne pas intervenir ne pu s'empêcher de veiller dans le couloir. Il aimait sincèrement son maître et ne pouvait occulter ce sentiment d'inquiétude paternel quand il s'agissait de le laisser agir seul. Il voulait être présent pour lui, si la soirée n'aboutissait pas sur ses espérances secrètes.

« Alors, ais-je tors ? demanda Remus après que l'homme fut congédié. »

Sirius rougit, et prit une profonde inspiration avant de parler.

« Non, tu as raison. En fait je… »

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre qu'un Remus enthousiaste lui coupa la parole.

« Je suis heureux pour toi mon ami, dit-il sans remarquer le regard troublé dudit ami, je ne pensais pas que ça arriverait aussi vite. Félicitation ! »

« Hein ? De quoi tu parles ? Je ne comprends pas, demanda Sirius intrigué. »

« Je t'en prie, nous sommes amis depuis suffisamment longtemps maintenant pour que tu essaies de me cacher ce genre de chose ! répondit Remus en buvant une gorgé de vin. Pourquoi ne pas tout simplement m'avoir dit que tu me prenais comme cobaye ? Je t'aurais aidé sans protester tu sais ? »

Sirius se sentait de plus en plus largué. Mais de quoi pouvait bien parler Remus ?

« Co… Cobaye ? Remus, tu me fais peur là. »

« C'est toi qui fait me fait peur à agir en prince charmant, répliqua-t-il en riant. Je ne connaissais pas ce côté de ta personnalité, mais j'avoue que ça me plait énormément et je suis certains que ça plaira à celui ou celle que tu veux séduire. »

Un long silence suivit cette déclaration, avant que Sirius ne comprenne réellement l'étendue de la situation. Il soupira, une main posée sur son front.

« Tu crois que si je t'ai invité ce soir, c'est pour m'entraîner à draguer quelqu'un d'autre ? dit-il en essayant de moduler sa voix pour cacher son irritation. »

Son invité qui avait déjà commencé à manger leva la tête de son assiette.

« Et bien oui. »

Heureusement que Sirius était assis, autrement il se serait écroulé d'indignation.

« Et je tiens à te dire que tu as failli m'avoir, poursuivit un Remus imperturbable. J'ai vraiment cru que tu voulais me séduire, mais tu semblais tellement nerveux que je me suis posé la question et j'ai fini par comprendre. »

Il lui fit un sourire signifiant « j'suis trop intelligent, hein ? » avant de tranquillement poursuivre son repas, sans se douter une seconde de l'orage qui grondait en Sirius. Ni même de son incroyable effort de volonté pour s'empêcher de commettre un meurtre par strangulation…

Comment pouvait-on être aussi bête ? se demanda un Sirius découragé.

_Maître, êtes-vous certain de vouloir sortir avec cet homme _? pensa un Edouard désabusé, au même moment.

Pourquoi les choses prenaient-elles cette tournure ? Sirius croyait que Remus avait compris, et que cette conversation s'engagerait automatiquement sur ses réelles intentions et ses aveux. Malheureusement le manque de flair légendaire de ce satané professeur en amour avait encore frappé et cette soirée se retrouvait reléguée au rang de rendez-vous factice voire carrément imaginaire. Ce n'était pas ce que Sirius voulait, et quitte à mettre de côté quelques étapes de son plan, il allait le lui faire comprendre tout de suite.

Et puis quelque part c'était un peu de sa faute peut-être… Il était nerveux et Remus l'avait senti et mal interprété. Alors puisqu'il fallait être direct, il allait l'être. Il n'avait jamais manqué de courage pour quoique ce soit dans sa vie, Remus mis à part évidemment, et ce soir il allait prendre son fameux courage à deux mains et se lancer. James lui avait dit que ça ne pourrait que fonctionner, n'est-ce pas ? Sirius décida de lui faire confiance et de faire le grand saut. En revanche, se dit-il alors qu'il s'appuyait sur la table pour se lever, si ça ne marche pas, je t'émascule Potter.

« Re… Remus ! lança-t-il intrépide. »

L'interpellé se redressa et le fixa d'un air interrogateur. Sirius avait l'air de quelqu'un qui est constipé.

« Euh… Oui ? »

« Je… Je… »

Est-ce qu'il va bien ? se demanda le professeur en fronçant les sourcils. Sirius était tout rouge et il serrait la nappe à s'en blanchir les doigts. Ah ! Il devait probablement s'entraîner à faire sa déclaration. Apparemment, l'élu de son cœur devait avoir beaucoup d'importance pour qu'il soit aussi crispé face à lui. Remus senti une curieuse petite douleur au niveau du cœur en songeant à cela, mais décida de ne pas y prêter attention. Après tout, c'était la première fois depuis James et Peter qu'il voyait quelqu'un d'aussi amoureux face à lui.

Rien qu'en regardant Sirius, il pouvait deviner qu'il était profondément amoureux. Il se demanda une seconde comment il avait pu ne pas s'en apercevoir plus tôt, mais réalisa que son ami avait toujours été discret sur ses véritables sentiments. Mis à part avec James et Harry, Sirius montrait très rarement son côté affectueux. Et s'il avait décidé d'ôter le masque aujourd'hui, c'est que la personne qu'il aimait devait énormément compter à ses yeux.

Remus pensa un instant que ça aurait bien s'il avait été cette personne, mais il se trouva ridicule. Il était un homme banal alors que la personne faite pour Sirius devait posséder quelque chose d'extraordinaire, car oui, il le pensait et l'avait toujours pensé, Sirius méritait d'aimer quelqu'un de particulier. Et puis… Ils étaient amis et l'on ne sortait pas avec son ami, n'est-ce pas ?

Sans prêter plus d'attention à son cœur qui se serrait un peu, il se concentra sur Sirius.

« Je… Je te… Je te… M…. Euh je te…, marmonnait-il hésitant. »

« Oui ? l'encouragea Remus. »

« Je… Je t'aime. Voilà, je l'ai dit. Moi Sirius Black, je t'aime !!! »

Un petit silence s'installa, pendant lequel Remus tenta de calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur. Il avait du mal à se l'avouer, mais il avait trouvé Sirius incroyablement adorable à l'instant. Ses joues rouges, son air déterminé, et sa manière un peu maladroite de se déclarer… Ça l'avait touché, et il ne pu s'empêcher de se sentir rougir. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait tout à coup ? Refusant encore une fois de s'en inquiéter, il sourit de toutes ses dents et applaudit.

« Bravo Siri, tu t'en es très bien sorti. Je suis fier de toi, dit-il. Tu devrais juste essayer de paraître moins anxieux, c'est tout. »

« Hein ? »

_Maîîîître… Voulez-vous vraiment sortir avec cet homme _? implorait discrètement Edouard alors qu'il pleurait presque d'accablement.

Durant quelques secondes l'esprit de Sirius devint complètement blanc. Puis petit à petit, alors qu'il tournait et retournait sans cesse la phrase de Remus dans sa tête, une veine puis deux puis trois apparurent sur sa tempe. Il n'y a pas pire aveugle que celui qui ne veut rien voir. Remus le faisait-il exprès ou bien était-il vraiment simplet ?

Sirius fut incapable de penser au-delà, car un vent de colère et de frustration soufflait en lui. Il en avait marre. Il avait atteint sa limite, et là adieu anxiété car Remus allait voir de quel bois il se chauffait. Et si après ça, il ne comprenait toujours pas, alors il ne lui restait plus qu'à se jeter du haut d'une falaise après y avoir jeté James en premier, bien entendu.

Sirius planta son regard océan dans celui de Remus et s'avança vers lui d'un pas décidé. Il le saisit fermement par les épaules, et posa brusquement sa bouche sur la sienne avant de se reculer et de lui dire : « Remus, abruti fini, c'est toi que j'aime ! C'est de toi et de personne d'autre dont je suis amoureux, est-ce que t'as pigé maintenant ? ».

Deux intenses minutes plus tard.

« Hein ? »

Sirius sentit l'un de ses sourcils tressauter.

« Ça fait des années que je suis amoureux de toi, crétin ! J'ai toujours voulu te le dire, mais je n'y arrivais pas ! Je me disais que te séduire avec un minimum de subtilité serait plus efficace que de te le dire directement. Je pensais que tu allais comprendre, mais il faut croire que tu es encore plus bête que ça ! Alors je te le dis encore une fois et le plus clairement possible : Je t'aime ! Je t'aime et c'est avec toi que je veux passer le reste de mes jours ! »

Malgré la résolution qui brillait dans son regard, tout au fond de lui, Sirius était terrifié. Ça y était. Il venait de lui faire sa déclaration… Certes il avait oublié le couplet avec les étoiles et la lune et probablement quelque chose en rapport avec sa mère, mais ça n'avait plus d'importance. Ses mains accrochées aux épaules de Remus, tremblaient un peu. Il n'aimait pas ça mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. Plus les secondes passaient, plus son angoisse augmentait. Il faudrait vraiment que son amoureux se décide à répondre quelque chose, car son cœur menaçait de lâcher.

Ce n'est qu'une fois sortis de sa réflexion qu'il remarqua le regard embué de son ami. Remus, pourpre comme jamais, les yeux un peu humides et la lèvre tremblante, le scrutait avec une intensité troublante. Il semblait réfléchir à toute allure alors que son regard se posait rapidement sur différents endroits du visage de Sirius, comme s'il venait de décider d'étudier avec ardeur chaque parcelle de sa peau.

Puis un petit sourire étira ses lèvres et il posa sa main sur la joue douce et chaude de Sirius.

« Tu vas encore t'énerver mais… C'est vrai ? C'est vraiment vrai ? Tu es amoureux de moi ? »

Y'avait-il finalement un mince espoir de bonheur derrière ces paroles ? Sirius soupira avant de s'agenouiller, sans lâcher les épaules de son ami. Il tremblait de plus en plus, mais il souriait avec tendresse.

« Est-ce que tu m'autorises à t'embrasser pour te le prouver ? demanda-t-il doucement. »

Remus s'empourpra davantage encore, une main sur les lèvres, mais acquiesça en détournant le regard. Sirius saisit son menton avec douceur et l'attira à lui lentement, très lentement. Non pas pour lui donner une chance de se rétracter, mais pour lui faire comprendre qu'essayer de fuir n'était pas une option et surtout pour se gorger du plaisir de voir les yeux de Remus se fermer petit à petit, à mesure que leurs lèvres se rapprochaient.

Le baiser se déroula comme dans un rêve. Autant pour Remus que pour lui. Avec toute la délicatesse dont il était capable, il avait embrassé ces lèvres dont il rêvait depuis maintenant plus de dix ans. Il les avait honorés de légers coups de langue, acceptant sans hésitation de s'abandonner entre elles et le bonheur qu'elles lui procuraient. Remus les entrouvrit mais Sirius décida de ne pas approfondir le baiser. Il se contenta des les embrasser avec beaucoup de passion, avec beaucoup de tendresse, préférant découvrir lentement ces lèvres si délicates, en les laissant glisser contre les siennes.

« Je… C'était très bon, murmura Remus en posant son front contre celui de Sirius. »

« Oui, et j'ai bien l'intention de continuer si tu m'en laisses l'opportunité, répondit-il sur le même ton. »

« C'est tellement soudain, je ne sais pas quoi dire. »

Sirius ferma les yeux.

« Dis-moi simplement que tu me laisses une chance de te faire tomber amoureux de moi, Remus. C'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin. »

Remus ferma les yeux à son tour, souriant. Oui, oui il pourrait laisser sa chance à Sirius. Evidemment, leur relation ne changerait pas du jour au lendemain, mais il sentait que le chemin qu'il avait envie d'emprunter avec Sirius ne pourrait le conduire que là où il rêvait d'aller. Un petit rire sorti de sa gorge et il planta son regard dans celui, intrigué de son… Petit ami.

« Il ne manquait que des fleurs pour parfaire cette déclaration tu sais ? déclara-t-il amusé. »

Et Sirius rougit avant de grogner, indisposé. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'y avait pas pensé… C'est juste qu'elles avaient montré tellement de mauvaise volonté qu'il n'avait pas eut d'autre choix…

« Elles sont là, répondit-il avec un vague mouvement de tête vers la corbeille. »

Remus suivit son regard et éclata de rire en voyant les pauvrettes dénudées de la moindre pétale. Oui, il en était certain, la décision qu'il venait de prendre ne pouvait être que la bonne.

Félicitation Maître, murmura Edouard alors qu'il se dirigeait vers ses appartements. Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde.

**HPDMHPDMHPDM**

« Tiens, prend ça pour te sécher et voici un t-shirt propre pour que te changer. J'ai allumé un feu dans la cheminée pour que tu te réchauffes si tu veux. »

« Ah, merci. »

Raté.

Il avait tout raté.

Cette soirée était censé être la bonne. Elle devait être la cerise sur le gâteau et le faire tomber dans ses bras. En ce moment même, Draco devrait être entrain de se pâmer d'amour et non pas frotter une serviette blanche sur sa tête pour l'essuyer. Pourquoi les choses avaient-elles tournées comme ça ? Pourquoi le ciel c'était-il mit en travers de son chemin ?

Harry poussa un profond soupir de désespoir, alors qu'il mettait la cafetière en marche.

Pourtant, il avait tout organisé pour que tout se déroule parfaitement. Des fleurs au dîner aux chandelles romantique, tout avait été préparé avec soin, mais rien ne c'était passé comme prévu.

Motivé par la détermination de son parrain, Harry avait décidé d'adopter la même stratégie. Draco voulait être séduit avec finesse et élégance, alors il allait lui en mettre plein la vue d'un coup ! C'était une des bases de la séduction. Pour obtenir un second rendez-vous, il faut que le premier soit spectaculaire. Il faut donc répondre aux attentes de sa douce moitié et la surprendre du premier coup.

Harry avait donc débarqué au manoir Malfoy à l'improviste et de but en blanc avait proposé au blond de passer la soirée avec lui. Évidemment, Draco avait immédiatement refusé, arguant que ce n'était ni le moment ni l'heure et que de toute façon s'il avait toujours repoussé Harry ce n'était pas pour tomber dans ses bras maintenant. Puis il lui avait purement et simplement claqué la porte au nez, avant de la rouvrir cinq petites minutes plus tard, les joues rouges, son manteau à la main et de le tirer par la manche de sa veste jusqu'à sa voiture.

Harry un peu paumé, et surtout très surpris lui avait demandé la raison de ce retournement de situation, et Draco avait rougi, refusant de répondre. Sur ce le blond était monté dans la voiture sommant un Harry perplexe mais ravi, de le suivre. Il ne savait pas pourquoi Draco avait si soudainement changé d'avis, mais il s'en fichait, parce que le blond était avec lui.

« Tu crois que tu vas réussir à me séduire ? lui avait demandé le blond. »

« Ne vend pas la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué, avait-il répondu. »

Harry avait décidé de l'emmener au cinéma voir le dernier opus de Gary Crotter. D'après Severus, Draco était un grand fan du jeune sorcier, et il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion d'aller voir le film. Souriant à sa chance, car il avait même trouvé une place de premier choix où se garer, il avait rapidement déchanté. Le cinéma qu'il avait choisi avait fermé le matin même pour rénovation et il était inutile de penser aller ailleurs, puisque les séances avaient déjà toutes commencé.

« Alors que comptes-tu faire maintenant Monsieur le chasseur d'ours ? lui avait demandé le blond. »

« Allons dîner, avait-il répondu. »

Il l'avait alors conduit jusqu'à son endroit préféré. Une petite colline située non loin du bord de l'autoroute, où il aimait se rendre de temps en temps pour admirer la vue et les étoiles. Un petit coin de paradis parfait pour un dîner aux chandelles sous les étoiles. Une bouffée de fierté avait gonflé sa poitrine alors qu'il observait Draco s'émerveiller et ensuite le remercier timidement pour la surprise.

Le cinéma n'avait été qu'une petite erreur de parcours, et le dîné promettait d'être extraordinaire.

Ah ça… Pour être extraordinaire, il l'avait été et au-delà même des espérances d'Harry. Une horde de moustiques sortis de nulle part les avait attaqués, puis alors qu'il servait du vin à Draco un camion-citerne était passé par-là klaxonnant comme un fou furieux parce qu'un sanglier traversait la route à ce moment-là, lui faisant renversé le vin sur la chemise et le pantalon du blond. Comment le savait-il ? Et bien le sanglier apeuré avait déboulé de nulle part, fonçant sur lui et le blond, réduisant à néant tout leur projet de repas.

En dernier recours Harry avait donc décidé de sortir les fleurs et la jolie carte qu'il avait préparée pour se faire pardonner, mais au moment même où le blond les avait pris, ils furent surpris par un orage. Un orage que la météo avait annoncé le matin même, mais Harry comme tout le monde d'ailleurs, savait que la météo mentait toujours… Alors évidemment, il ne l'avait pas écouté.

Ce fut donc trempés et affamés, qu'ils prirent le chemin du retours, Harry invitant Draco à se sécher chez lui.

Cette soirée avait été un fiasco ! Un véritable échec qu'Harry n'était pas certains de réussir à rattraper. Draco n'avait rien dit dans la voiture, se contentant de regarder le paysage défiler à travers la vitre de sa portière. Il n'avait pas non plus sorti un seul mot mis à part un « merci » pour la serviette et le t-shirt depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés. Tous les malheurs du monde lui étaient tombés dessus en un soir et Harry se demanda sérieusement si un quelconque dieu malsain avait décidé de lui pourrir la vie.

Une fois le café prêt, il sortit deux jolies tasses et les remplis. Il prit tout son temps, il y alla doucement pour retarder un maximum son face à face avec le blond. Il se doutait de la réaction de Draco et savait qu'il allait probablement le jeter pour une durée déterminée à… Toute une vie ? Harry soupira de nouveau et se fit une raison. Depuis le début Draco refusait ses avances et ce soir avait été la confirmation de tous ses précédents échecs. Le blond et lui n'étaient mathématiquement pas faits pour interagir ensemble.

Ah putain de vie ! se dit-il.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais à ruminer comme ça dans ta cuisine ? le surpris la voix du blond. »

« Ah euh, rien, répondit Harry nerveux. J'attendais juste que le café soit prêt. D'ailleurs, tiens. »

Draco, la serviette autour du cou, accepta la tasse mais grimaça aussitôt qu'il l'a porta à ses lèvres.

« Est-ce que tu as mis du sucre dedans ? »

« Euh oui, pourquoi ? »

« Je n'aime pas le sucre, déclara le blond en soupirant. »

Il posa la tasse sur le comptoir de la cuisine avant de rejoindre le salon, sans un mot de plus. Là, Harry su qu'il venait d'atteindre le fond. Ça ne pouvait pas être pire. Même un petit café n'était pas un bon moyen de se faire pardonner. Décidant tout de même de s'excuser il rejoignit finalement Draco, qui assis sur le canapé, semblait l'attendre. Il avait les joues un peu rouges et Harry pensa qu'il devait s'être enrhumé… Avait-il dit, pire ?

« Écoutes Draco, je… Je suis désolé. Je ne pensais pas que… »

« Tu devrais retirer ta chemise Harry, elle est trempée et tu vas attraper froid, coupa le blond. »

« Hein ? Ah oui, tu as raison. »

Le brun se retourna et posa sa tasse sur le rebord de la cheminée avant d'ôter son vêtement collant, ne s'arrêtant pas pour autant de parler. Il voulait faire ses excuses au plus vite avant que Draco ne lui reproche quoique ce soit. Ce qu'il aurait raison de faire d'ailleurs, mais qu'Harry ne voulait pas entendre.

« Je disais donc, que j'étais désolé pour ce soir. Je ne pensais pas que ça allait si mal tourner. Je voulais vraiment que tout se passe bien, et que cette soirée soit inoubliable pour toi. Je voulais quelque chose de spécial pour que tu comprennes enfin que je suis sincère avec toi et que si je te poursuis comme ça, c'est parce que j'ai vraiment envie de sortir avec toi. C'est vrai qu'au début j'ai pas mal merdé, mais j'ai… »

Harry tu sa phrase dans une exclamation étranglée. Il venait de sentir un doigt glacé courir le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

« Dra… Draco ? »

« Chut, lui murmura-t-il alors qu'il tamponnait délicatement son dos avec la serviette. »

Et Harry obéis, ne sachant pas exactement comment interpréter ce retournement de situation. Il se laissa faire sentant la serviette couler avec lenteur sur sa peau, essuyant chaque goutte d'eau qu'elle trouvait sur son chemin. Allumant insensiblement mais sûrement un feu au creux de ses reins. Harry ferma les yeux quand elle se substitua à deux mains douces et froides.

« Tu as vraiment tout raté Harry, murmura Draco. Tout. »

Harry se raidit aussitôt. Il tenta à nouveau de s'excuser, mais le blond lui coupa la parole.

« Chut, laisse-moi finir. Depuis le tout début tu as été ridicule et cette soirée était le summum de la risibilité. Tu sais, je suis très élitiste dans le choix de mes amants, et ils ont tous autant qu'ils sont les mêmes caractéristiques. Élégants, délicats, pondérés… Bref, ils sont tout le contraire de toi et en temps normal ça ne m'attire pas du tout. »

Harry oscillait encore la rigidité et le délassement. Les paroles de Draco étaient froides, mais ses doigts dessinaient d'habiles motifs sur sa peau, l'étourdissant. C'était si agréable et paradoxal qu'il avait envie d'en gémir.

« Pourtant, tu as réussi à titiller mon intérêt et il n'a fait que grandir à mesure que tu t'acharnais à me séduire. Si au début je fuyais parce que tu ne m'inspirais que du dédain et de l'agacement, j'ai très vite compris que je le faisais parce que ça m'amusait. Oui, tu m'amuses Harry Potter, tu m'amuses et j'aime ça. J'aime ça parce qu'avec toi je ne m'ennuie pas. Tes méthodes de séduction étaient toutes un peu douteuses, mais elles étaient tellement charmantes… Je me suis laissé avoir, tu m'as séduit. »

Cette phrase autant que les caresses firent gémir Harry qui commença à trembler sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Il voulait se contrôler, mais ce que lui disait Draco gorgeait son corps de plaisir.

« Oh oui, tu as vraiment tout raté, repris le blond, mais tu étais tellement adorable. J'ai vraiment aimé ça… Tu ne peux pas savoir comme ça a été difficile pour moi de ne pas t'embrasser quand tu me regardais avec cet air penaud sous la pluie tout à l'heure. Je voulais te faire encore attendre ce soir, mais je crois que je ne peux plus me retenir. Te voir à la lueur du feu a allumé un brasier en moi. Tu es tellement beau Harry, si tu savais à quel point tu es beau en ce moment… »

Les caresses se faisaient de plus en plus précises et il semblait à Harry que plus que des dessins, elles signifiaient autre chose.

« Dra… Draco, gémit-il. Je… »

« Chut, répéta le blond. Je veux juste que tu sentes à quel point tu m'attires Harry… »

Et là Harry le _sentit_ vraiment. Ce que Draco déguisait en caresse, ces lettres qu'il écrivait depuis le début sur sa peau devenue brûlante…

Un « J »…

Un « T »…

Un « M »…

« Je Te M, murmura-t-il alors qu'il se tournait pour faire face au blond.

Blond qui gloussa en se rapprochant de lui.

« C'est presque ça… »

Et Harry, la tête complètement vide de tout ce qui n'était pas Draco, sourit avant de capturer ses lèvres des siennes. Il aurait le temps de réfléchir à tout ça demain… Oui, demain… Ou peut-être plus tard, se dit-il alors qu'il sentait le corps du blond vibrer entre ses bras.

Il l'attira plus près de lui, approfondissant son baiser, emprisonnant sa taille entre ses mains… Faisant soupirer Draco de plaisir.

Oui, beaucoup plus tard.

**SBRLSBRLSBRL**

**Beaucoup plus tard donc… **

« Severus, vieux serpent ! Je parie que tu as triché ! »

« Je ne triche jamais Potter, tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps. Ce genre de bassesse n'est fait que pour des gens de ton espèce. »

« Comment ça de mon espèce ? Je suis plus fair-play que toi ! »

« Alors tu ne devrais pas m'en vouloir parce que j'ai _de nouveau_ gagné mon pari, répliqua Severus avec un sourire satisfait. »

James un poing sur la hanche, brandit son verre de champagne sous le nez du professeur de chimie.

« Ah non ! Pour le premier tu avais vraiment triché ! Tu savais que Draco était amoureux d'Harry depuis le début ! Il te l'avait dit ! »

« Et alors, répondit Severus imperturbable. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si ton fils ne te dit rien. »

« Ce n'est pas qu'il ne me dit rien, c'est juste qu'il est réservé, marmonna James en rougissant. »

Cette fois, le professeur ne put retenir un ricanement. Harry Potter, réservé ? Bien entendu, et la marmotte met le chocolat dans du papier allu… En même temps, Potter père n'était pas au courant de la relation intime que son fils et lui avaient entretenu, et vu le regard meurtrier qu'il lui lançait, mieux valait qu'il ne le sache jamais. Heureusement qu'Harry avait fait promettre à son canidé de parrain de ne rien révéler…

« De toute façon mes amis, il ne sert plus à rien de se disputer pour cela, intervint Dumbledore avec un sourire bienveillant. »

Il salua Severus et Lucius d'un signe de tête.

« Tu peux parler toi, vieux débris, ronchonna James. Tu dis ça uniquement parce que tu as également gagné le pari. »

Le vieux président ne se formalisa pas du ton familier sur lequel James s'était adressé à lui, et gloussa.

« Je t'avais pourtant prévenu mon petit James, mais tu ne m'as pas écouté. Comme toujours. »

« Est-ce de ma faute si la logique de mon fils défie les lois de la nature ? Ça ne fait même pas un an et demi qu'il fréquente Draco et il veut déjà se pacser. »

« Je préfère le terme de mariage, mon chéri, lança Lily en les rejoignant. »

« Bah c'est la même chose, répondit son époux en passant un bras autour de sa taille, c'est juste moins romantique. Moi, j'ai attendu quatre ans avant de te demander de m'épouser. »

« Oui, mais tu ne l'aurais jamais fait s'il n'y avait pas eu Harry en cours de route n'est-ce pas ? »

James arrondis un peu les yeux et rougit, préférant ne pas s'engager sur un terrain miné. À l'époque il était encore jeune et insouciant et ce fut notamment grâce à Harry qu'il devint plus responsable et moins téméraire.

« Bref, où sont passés nos deux jeunes fiancés, demanda Lucius pour changer de sujet. L'heure du dîné est proche et je ne les ai pas encore vus de la soirée. »

« Ils sont sûrement entrains de s'encanailler dans un coin, répondit Lily avec un soupir désabusé. J'ai pourtant envoyé Sirius et Remus les chercher… »

« Connaissant Sirius et sa tendre moitié, ils ont certainement dû faire le même détour que nos enfants, répondit Lucius. »

James roula des yeux alors que Dumbledore déclarait avec malice : « Ah c'est beau l'amour… »

« Oui c'est beau, mais ça ne remplis pas un estomac, répliqua James en levant sa main. Edouard, appela-t-il. »

« Oui, Monsieur ? »

« Est-ce que tu peux aller cherché les quatre hurluberlus et leur dire de se magner le popotin avant que je ne vienne moi-même leur flanquer un coup de pied au derrière, s'il te plaît ? »

Le major d'homme acquiesça d'une révérence et se retira.

Connaissant le jeune Potter et le jeune Malfoy, ils devaient probablement se trouver dans le petit patio près du jardin, de l'autre côté de la résidence et c'est là qu'il se rendit en premier. Ensuite, il devrait le contourner pour trouver son maître et son amant, dans la serre située près de l'arrière-cour.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Draco, le pantalon baissé sur ses cuisses, sa chemise blanche dénudant ses épaules, était penché en avant et accueillait avec enthousiasme les coups de rein vigoureux de son fiancé.

« Hn.. Ha… Harry, Edouard ne va pas tarder à arriver… Aah ! Tes parents ont dû l'envoyer nous… Nous chercher. »

« Je… Je sais, mais je m'en fous… Seigneur, chéri tu es si étroit… »

Harry se pencha en avant, et mordilla la peau fine des épaules de son amant, léchant la sueur qui y perlait déjà.

« Dé… Dépêche-toi mon amour, gémit le blond, je… Je ne veux pas qu'il nous découvre comme ça en… Encore une fois. »

« Et pourtant dieu sait comme ça t'excite hein, mon petit pervers, murmura-t-il en s'enfonçant profondément. »

Un cri s'échappa de la gorge pâle et Harry sourit. Oui, bien que cela embarrasse son fiancé, il avait toujours été deux fois plus excité lorsque la peur de se faire découvrir dans une telle position le prenait aux tripes. Draco était plus réceptif et plus passionné dans ces moments-là, d'où la raison pour laquelle Harry se débrouillait toujours pour lui faire l'amour dans des endroits insolites.

« Je… je n'en peux plus Harry, je vais… Oh dieu, je vais… »

Harry vissa ses mains autour de sa petite taille avant de lécher le lobe de son oreille et de soupirer un « viens » si sensuelle, si suave que Draco ne put se retenir plus longtemps et jouit dans un long gémissement de plaisir, faisant aussitôt suivre son amant dans l'extase.

Et c'est encore tremblant de leur orgasme, qu'un Edouard blasé les trouva.

« Votre père… »

« Je sais, je sais Edouard, merci, le coupa Harry. Dis leur qu'on arrive. »

Le major d'homme s'inclina avant de reprendre sa route. Il avait encore un autre couple d'obsédé à récupérer.

**oOoOoOoOo**

« Ah Re… Remus, tu me tortures, arrêtes ça s'il te plaît… »

Remus se lécha les lèvres, mais ne tint pas compte de la supplique fiévreuse de son amant. À califourchon sur Sirius, une main sur le torse de son homme et l'autre sur sa cuisse, il se déhancha de manière plus lascive et érotique. Sirius se cambra, ouvrant sa gorge sur un cri rauque et impatient.

« Remus, je t'en supplie… Aah ! implora-t-il en resserrant sa poigne sur la taille fine. »

« Hum… Est-ce que tu avoues ta défaite, chéri ? »

Sirius grogna et failli refuser, mais l'intimité de son amant s'étrécit encore et il capitula dans un gémissement éraillé.

« Oui, ouiiii, j'avoue… Je suis le dominé et tu es le… Le Aah ! Dominant, mais je t'en prie mon amour, laisses-moi venir… »

Satisfait, Remus laissa enfin son corps se mouvoir de plus en plus rapidement. Sentir le sexe de Sirius si dur et si bouillant en lui l'excitait au-delà des mots et voir l'homme qu'il aimait s'abandonner ainsi à lui le satura d'amour. De coups de reins en mouvements souples, ils finirent tous les deux par atteindre l'orgasme, exprimant bruyamment leur plaisir dans deux cris comblés.

« Je t'aime, murmura Sirius en haletant. »

« Je t'aime aussi, lui répondit Remus en l'embrassant. »

Et c'est encore tremblant de leur orgasme, qu'un Edouard plus que blasé les trouva.

« Monsieur Potter… »

« Je sais, je sais Edouard, merci, le coupa Remus pas gêné pour le moins du monde. Dis leur qu'on arrive. »

Ah ces amoureux, pensa le vieux major d'homme, tous les mêmes.

Edouard malgré ses années d'expériences, avait apprit une nouvelle leçon : En amour comme à la guerre.

Une fois que c'est déclaré, c'est dur d'arrêter.

Et bien qu'il soit heureux pour ces quatre-là, il espérait un rapide cessez-le-feu. Il se faisait un peu trop vieux pour jouer à comment débusquer des couples de petits pervers… ?

_**FIN n.n… **_

Ah ! Ce fut long… Comme d'habitude. Je suis vraiment incapable d'écrire un OS court moi… J'ai voulu en faire une fiction à chapitre pour développer un peu plus l'histoire, car vous l'aurez remarqué, on passe très vite de scènes en scènes, mais je me connais et vous aussi n'est-ce pas ? Les fictions à chapitre ce n'est pas vraiment mon dada… Et même si j'ai dû couper certaines scènes à cause de la longueur de la fic, j'ai gardé les plus importantes.

Cela dit, j'espère que ça vous a plu.

Évidemment, ça regorgeait de clichés divers et variés –_pas très original tout ça XD_- mais une partie de la fiction est pour une fois tirée de mon expérience personnelle. Je ne vous dirais pas laquelle, lol parce qu'elle ne concerne que moi. Toutefois, remerciez Ishtar qui m'a poussé à l'écrire et qui pour le coup, s'est bien fichue de moi. M'enfin…

Voilà, voilà…

Un petit commentaire pour me faire plaisir ?

Kissouxxxx HK ;)

**PS **: Pour une fois, à cause du post, je n'ai pas fait appel à ma bêta lectrice. J'ai voulu poster aussitôt le texte fini. Voilà pourquoi vous avez certainement trouvé un nombre incalculable de fautes XS… Désolée pour le désagrément, en espérant que ça n'ait pas trop gêné votre lecture. Gros bisous ma Vif chérie !


End file.
